Sale frimeur !
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: Bah oui forcément, avec leur chance et leur talent, il fallait qu'ils se mettent l'équipe la plus chiante du Wolrd Grand Prix à dos. Comme d'habitude, c'est à Roxas d'arranger leur connerie. Parce qu'en plus, entre deux courses, manquait plus qu'il tombe amoureux de son adversaire. /UA AkuRoku EN PAUSE
1. Que la compétition commence !

_Auteur :_ Kino-Yaoiste (moi aux dernières nouvelles)

_Titre :_ Sale frimeur !

_Résumé :_ UA. Alors qu'ils participent enfin au World Grand Prix, Sora, Roxas et Xion voient l'équipe la plus rapide et connue. Mais bien sûr, ils devaient se la mettre à dos. Ils vont devoir faire leurs preuves et montrer qu'ils peuvent se confronter à tous !

_Disclaimer :_ si j'avais tous les droits sur Kingdom Hearts, il n'y aurait pas les perso' que je n'arrive pas à encadrer, mais tout revient à Tetsuya Nomura. Merci pour tout !

_Rating :_ T pour diverses raisons dont le langage et les scènes.

_Taux d'Akuroku :_ 2 %

Ouah ! C'est la première fois que j'ose écrire un Akuroku ! Et il faut avouer que je ne porte pas ce couple dans mon cœur (sauf pour certaines fiction ;P 'Kokoro ga nai' et autre du même style) alors c'est un exploit pour moi ^^ merci à Laemia à qui j'ai garanti que j'allais lui envoyer un Akuroku en janvier, sinon vous n'auriez jamais vu cette fiction naitre ! J'ai aussi remarqué un truc avec l'Akuroku, ce qui est bien dans ce couple, c'est qu'on peut faire du OOC et que ça passe bien vu le contexte xD genre, un Roxas sale gosse et open à tout le monde (ce qui est totalement faux) et un Axel vantard comme pas possible et égocentrique. Enfin, voilà quoi !

Je tiens à préciser que mon adorable Sora tiendra un rôle presque aussi important que Roxas, alors essayez pas de le dégager ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture !

______

______

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 1 :_ Que la compétition commence !

Vous n'êtes pas obliger de lire cela, mais voici un peu de vocabulaire pour comprendre l'environnement des Riders.

**Riders :** personnes participant à un concours de Airboard. La plupart confectionne leurs planches, eux-même. Pour certain, ils les achètent et les modifient selon leurs spécialités ou préférence. Ils savent comment en faire et connaissent les règles et techniques pour bien s'en servir.

**Airboard :** planches qui peuvent flotter dans l'air, à un mètre pour celles des Riders amateurs ; ou plus pour ceux en compétition. Elles sont constituées de trois boosters dont un pour permettre l'accélération et deux pour tenir la planche à une certaine distance du sol. Elles ne marchent que sur la terre ferme (donc pas sur l'eau). À noter : elles sont ambivalentes et peuvent être modifiées selon les préférences des Riders.

**World**** Grand Prix :** compétition réunissant les passionnés de Airboard tous les six mois. Seuls les huit meilleurs se retrouvent en finale pour se disputer le trophée. Le meilleur de chaque catégorie, bien sûr. On ne peut participer que par groupe de trois, et si l'un des membres terminent dans les trois premiers, son équipe gagne aussi.

Le World Grand Prix ouvre ses portes, que la compétition commence !

« Les vainqueurs de cette année sont... Oh, que vois-je ? Vous avez triché ! Disqualifiés de toutes compétitions de Airboard et Rollers jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ! »

-Non... Non... On a pas triché... on est pas des tricheurs... c'est pas moi... j'allais gagner... Mon Airboard !

Ce jeune garçon qui venait de rêver et de parler durant son sommeil se réveilla en sursaut et chercha du regard son Airboard. Son attention se porta directement sur son bureau en face de son lit où se trouvait sa précieuse planche. Il soupira et se recoucha dans son lit. Enfin...

-Aaah ! Mais qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

-C'est le matin, Roxas, on se réveille !

Pour accompagner le geste à la parole, le garçon qui parlait précédemment montra une montre qui se mit à sonner, peu après. Ce jeune châtain était au dessus de la tête du dénommé Roxas, mais il prit la précaution de s'éloigner quand le blond commença à prendre un air menaçant et à tirer son oreiller de sous sa tête.

-Sora... Tu vas direct sortir de ma chambre avant que je ne t'envoie cet oreiller dans la face...

-Calme Roxas ! Je plaisantais ! Et puis, on doit aller s'inscrire je te rappelle !

Roxas perdit son air menaçant pour prendre celui de quelqu'un perdu à qui on venait d'annoncer qu'il venait de se marier sans le savoir. Toujours à coté de la plaque, quoi. Faudrait pas changer ses vieilles habitudes.

-Hein ? S'inscrire pour quoi ?

-Me dis pas que tu as oublié ! Je te rappelle que les inscriptions pour le World Grand Prix commencent aujourd'hui et qu'elles se déroulent à la Cité du Crépuscule ! On y sera dans les premiers si on part dans une heure ! Surtout qu'on doit mettre une heure pour arriver jusqu'à la-bas.

-Ah oui. T'aurais pas pu en venir au fait, directement ?

-C'est ta faute ! T'avais qu'à pas être autant à coté de la plaque que ça ! Et tu oses parler de moi !, s'indigna le châtain en partant.

Roxas soupira et envoya valser sa couverture avant de courir sous la douche avec des affaires propres. Les deux jeunes garçons étaient tout juste âgés de quinze ans en plus d'être faux jumeaux. Ils avaient le même visage, mais leurs pigmentations les différenciaient aisément. Roxas était l'aîné avec les cheveux blond montant un peu vers le haut, allant dans tous les sens. À noter : il est toujours à coté de la plaque. Mais il y a des exceptions. Puis, il y a Sora, un châtain avec des airs de gamin. Particularité : ses cheveux ne semblent pas connaître la loi de la gravité. À noter : avec ses sourires tout gentil et sa face d'ange, tout le monde pense qu'il est naïf et simplet ; grave erreur. La seule chose qu'ils aient en commun sont leurs yeux azurs. Très profond, même.

Enfin, Sora et Roxas sont des fans incontestés des courses de Airboard, depuis leurs plus jeunes âge. Et, maintenant qu'ils ont quinze ans, ils peuvent participer au Grand Prix, avec leur meilleure amie. Mais il faut bien l'avouer, le châtain est nettement plus rapide que son frère, qui préfère maitriser les virages dans lesquels il gagne de la vitesse. En gros, c'est un pro des dérapages contrôlés. Leur troisième membre étant douée pour les terrains plus endurants, est bien sûr moins rapide qu'eux, mais très maligne.

Cinq minutes chrono en main, après être entré dans la douche, Roxas ressortit et fonça vers la cuisine. Il fut bloqué en voyant qu'il y avait le troisième membre de l'équipe en pleine discution avec son frère. Comment cette brune pouvait être déjà présente alors qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous quarante minutes plus tard devant la porte transe-dimmentionnelle qui les guiderait à la Cité du Crépuscule ? Lui-même n'était pas encore prêt pour partir. Et il n'aimait pas paraître pour quelqu'un de lent comparé à son frère.

Rivalité entre faux jumeaux.

-Bonjour Roxas. Tu comptes trainer en plus ou nous rejoindre ?, demanda la jeune femme en le regardant.

Le blond fut pris d'une soudaine rougeur aux joues, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la demoiselle. Enfin, vers les buffets surtout, d'où il prit un bol avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il se servit des céréales, mais constata avec horreur qu'il n'en restait presque plus ! Il regarda son frère qui versait dans son bol du lait, d'un air innocent.

-Sora ! T'as fini le paquet ! Mais t'es égoïste !

-Ah non ! On se l'est partagé à deux. Avec Xion. T'avais qu'à être plus rapide que ça. C'est elle qui m'a réveillé quand elle est arrivée.

Xion, la jeune brune, sourit devant l'air ahuri du blond. Elle avait aussi les mêmes yeux que les deux jumeaux, mais pour le moment, ils pétillaient de malice. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était très fière de son coup ; dont elle ne connaissait l'existence que depuis le matin. Son grand frère avait dû partir rejoindre un 'ami' pour aller ensemble voir d'autres amis et aller ensemble va savoir où. En plus, il refusait de lui laisser les clefs ! Leur mère travaillait de nuit et prenait toujours ses clefs pour ne pas déranger ses enfants en rentrant. Donc, elle n'avait eu d'autres choix que de venir taper l'incruste chez ses deux partenaires. Elle avait pris le soin d'emporter son Airboard avec elle ; comme toujours. En plus d'avoir vu son frère le prendre aussi. Elle allait pouvoir prendre sa revanche. Même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-Xion ! Tu es toujours avec nous ?

-Bah, où veux-tu qu'elle soit ?

-Oui, Sora ?, répondit-elle finalement.

-Ah enfin ! Tu vois Roxas ! J'avais raison. Elle était ailleurs !

-Mais son corps était toujours là, donc ça compte pas !

-Si.

-Non.

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

Près de dix minutes plus tard, les faux jumeaux se disputaient encore, mais depuis des bouts opposés de la maison, chacun se préparant de leur coté. Xion n'avait jamais compris comment ils faisaient pour tenir aussi longtemps de cette façon, sans se taper dessus. Elle n'était pas du tout violente, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle se battait souvent avec son grand frère. Sans doute les deux garçons devaient être pacifiques et patients. Son frère avait le don naturel de la mettre à bout de nerf trop rapidement à son goût.

-Allons-y !, s'exclama Sora. Roxas a enfin avoué qu'il avait tort !

-C'est pas vrai, ça !, le contredit le blond. C'est simple : j'ai raison ou t'as tort.

-Les garçons, et si on y allait ?, proposa Xion. On va finir par être en retard.

-Oui !

Ils se mirent dès lors en route pour le portail transe-dimmentionnelle sur leurs Airboard pour partir plus vite. Malgré que la jeune femme soit venue en avance, ils se retrouvaient assez en retard par la faute de la dispute puérile des deux frères. À bord du tramway les menant vers la Cité du Crépuscule, Xion et les jumeaux rattrapaient leur sommeil manquant. Enfin, Sora surtout. Son amie l'avait réveillé en l'appelant pour lui demander si elle pouvait venir. Alors il se reposait en étant à moitié avachi sur l'épaule de son faux jumeau, alors que les deux autres parlaient de la compétition.

-Tu as fait des modifications ? Encore ?

-C'est mon frère, pas moi, répondit la brune en riant. Vanitas prend vraiment plaisir à modifier ma planche et la sienne. Elles sont légères maintenant ce qui facilite les prises des Anneaux et la vitesse est mieux. Pour les virages, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur, je te l'accorde, mais bon. Elles adhèrent bien aux terrains humides ou autres. Tout sauf le sec !

-T'as de la chance. Quand je lui demande une vérification, c'est limite s'il me fait pas payer ! Et pour Sora... ça passe tout seul !

-Je te rappelle qu'ils se ressemblent presque et que Vanitas adore Sora. Il est juste un peu distant de toi, mais il t'aime bien. J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il aimait pas ta tête. En plus, il te compare tout le temps avec je ne sais plus qui.

-Sympa !

-Tu as pu la modifier un peu, alors ?

-Bof, pas trop, non. J'ai juste pu essayer d'améliorer mon booster d'accélération. J'arrive à maitriser les virages à grandes vitesses, maintenant !, se réjouit le blond.

-Trop cool !

#Nous sommes arrivés à la Cité du Crépuscule. Aucun passager ne doit rester dans cette rame.#

Roxas commença à se redresser, mais se rappela que son frère était appuyé sur lui. Il le secoua doucement, mais aucune réaction de sa part. Il soupira, passa le bras du châtain sur son épaule et commença à sortir, aidée par Xion. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un gare lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la porte du tram. Les deux encore réveillés observèrent ébahis le lieu où ils se trouvaient. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient quelque chose d'aussi grand ! Ils vivaient dans une petite archipel perdue, en même temps.

-C'est immense ici !, s'exclama Roxas.

-T'as raison ! C'est bien la première fois que je me sens aussi petite que le dit Vanitas !

-Hein ? De quoi... vous parlez ?

Sora bailla doucement et se frotta les yeux. Il observa d'un air endormi tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui et regarda ses deux amis, d'un air mi-blasé, mi-endormi. Il ne comprenait pas ce que la gare avait de particulier.

-Et alors ? C'est qu'une gare.

-Elle est immense, oui !

-Vous n'êtes jamais venus explorés les lieux ?, s'étonna t-il. Je suis déjà venu accompagner Vani !

-Sérieux ?, répliquèrent les deux amis.

-On y va ? Les inscriptions vont bientôt être ouvertes et je ne veux pas faire la queue !

Comment changer ou éviter un sujet par un pro en la matière. Toujours est-il que la technique marcha à merveille car l'équipe des trois jeunes se mit à courir vers l'extérieur, Sora en tête, suivi de Roxas, puis Xion.

_~0~_

-Ca doit bien faire trente minutes qu'on attend comme ça pour s'inscrire ! Ça ne peut pas prendre autant de temps pour s'enregistrer !, se plaignit à nouveau Sora en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je te rappelle qu'il y a beaucoup de participants. Je suis certaine que des gens sont là depuis plus de trois heures !

-C'est le World Grand Prix, en même temps, rigola Roxas.

Les deux autres se mirent aussi à rire, mais se coupèrent en entendant la voix d'une femme s'élever dans le brouhaha des gens.

-Non mais tu pouvez pas faire attention, misérable insecte ? Où tu te crois ? T'es qui pour oser me toucher ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?, s'inquiéta quelqu'un.

-C'est ce pourri qui a osé me toucher !

-Peu importe ! On a pas que ça à faire ! On doit aller s'inscrire, maintenant !

Sora se pencha en arrière et aperçut quatre individus, dont une fille relâcher violemment quelqu'un en le poussant. Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que personne de son groupe ne réagit face à ça. Genre, c'est normal d'agir de la sorte pour une demoiselle. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder là dessus et se redressa pour sourire à ses amis, mais il se tourna pour pouvoir apercevoir les quatre individus lorsqu'ils passeraient. Le trio observa en silence les quatre personnes visées en silence. Il y avait une jeune demoiselle avec les cheveux acajous avec un grand aux cheveux rouges. Il faut bien préciser parce que roux c'est orange-bizarre, et les cheveux de cette grande perche sont rouges criards, pas roux ! Mais pour le décrire, on utilisera ce terme. Enfin, il y avait un autre type ; ou fille ; avec des cheveux un peu long d'une couleur argentés ; un albinos peut-être. Et pour finir, une blonde avec des sortes d'antennes. Les trois amis pouffèrent de rire lorsqu'ils furent passés.

-Un albinos avec les cheveux trop long !, se moqua ouvertement le châtain. De l'argenté, quand même !

-Et l'anorexique avec d'horrible cheveux rouges ! Y'a pas plus horrible que ça !, rit Roxas.

-Vous avez pas vu l'autre avec ses antennes, ou quoi ?, renchérit Xion. Elle avait un sourire sadique, j'vous jure ! C'est limite si elle veut pas se faire passer pour une racaille !

À chaque description, les personnes visées s'arrêtèrent, choquées ou surpris peut-être. La rouquine soupira et tira ses trois amis vers l'avant. Bien sûr, elle entendit les mêmes voix les interpellaient.

-Eh vous ! Pour qui vous osez vous prendre pour agir de la sorte ! Vous allez derrière, comme tout le monde !

Elle soupira à nouveau, lâcha ses amis et les regarda revenir en arrière vers les trois jeunes Riders qui plaisantaient sur un autre sujet. Elle leva les yeux au ciel lorsque la blonde attrapa l'un des trois « horribles gosses ».

-Je peux savoir ce que vous avez, bande de sale gosse ? Vous avez pas votre place dans la compétition ! Allez jouer ailleurs !

-Vous n'avez pas à doubler les gens !, s'emporta Roxas.

-Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui vois l'horrible fille aux antennes de près, commenta Sora.

-Toi non plus, rétorqua le blond.

Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire. Xion mit un coup de pied à l'arrière, au hasard, et fut contente d'entendre Roxas retenir une plainte sous les rires du châtain. Elle se libéra de l'emprise de l'autre femme en essayant de la gifler ; elle s'était reculée pour éviter de prendre le coup, la relâchant par la même occasion. L'albinos les foudroya du regard, d'un air complètement supérieur. Le roux aussi prenait son air hautain. Les deux garçons eurent beaucoup d'effet chez les demoiselles dans la file d'attente qui hurlaient des choses incompréhensibles.

-C'est pas pour les petits ici ! On joue dans la cour des grands, et les nains dans votre espèce, on s'en débarrasse d'une simple pichenette. Comme ça !

La blonde mit une pichenette dans le front de Sora qui se trouvait être plus forte qu'il le pensait. Il en grimaça au plaisir de la jeune femme. Les deux autres garçons se contentèrent de l'approuver en hochant la tête. La rouquine se dépêcha de tirer la demoiselle vers l'avant pour inciter les deux jeunes hommes à les suivre. Avant de partir, le roux parla en les regardant tour à tour dans les yeux.

-C'est bon, c'est retenu ? Vous mêlez pas de ce que vous pourrez pas gérer, les gosses.

Les trois ados regardèrent « la perche anorexique » partir en le foudroyant du regard. Xion porta ensuite son attention vers ses deux coéquipiers qui venaient d'observer ailleurs, pour une raison inconnue ; ou pas. Elle tapa du pied, puis croisa les bras, l'air clairement insatisfait.

Ça commençait bien !

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure que les trois jeunes Riders purent enfin s'inscrire. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'inscription pour avoir des licences de Riders et le droit de participer au World Grand Prix. Mais de là, ils devaient aller dans l'autre coin de la ville pour s'inscrire. Sauf qu'il leur manquait un membre !

-Un technicien ?, s'étonnèrent les trois amis.

-Oui, il est préférable pour vous d'en avoir un avant que la compétition ne commence.

-Mais on savait pas qu'on devait en avoir un !, s'emporta Xion, surprise et choquée.

-Et on ne peut pas s'inscrire sans ?, tenta Roxas.

-Qui est le plus grand du groupe ?, demanda la personne du personnel qui gérait les inscriptions.

-Sora !, répondirent en chœur les deux autres en le pointant du doigt.

-Pardon ?

-C'est vous qui serez responsable de votre équipe et tout problème avec vos coéquipiers sera sous votre responsabilité. Vous pouvez aller chercher vos licences dans la pièce adjacente.

-Merci !, s'exclamèrent les deux complices en trainant Sora qui était trop choqué pour parler.

Il ne rêvait pas ? Roxas et Xion venaient réellement de tout mettre sur son dos alors que ce n'était pas lui le plus grand ? Ce blond allait manger surgeler pour avoir fait ça. Sora n'était pas du genre rancunier, mais quand ça tombait, ça faisait très mal ! Son frère allait le sentir.

Enfin, ils se rendirent dans la pièce d'à coté où ils étaient censés recevoir leurs licences et furent abasourdis de voir quatre têtes qui leur étaient familières. Ils préfèrent ne pas y penser et allèrent vers un bureau libre où était un garçon et la blonde de tout à l'heure.

-Bonjour, vous êtes ?

-Je suis Sora, voici Roxas et Xion. On vient chercher nos licences.

-En effet... Votre équipe manque d'un technicien et vous n'avez pas de nom... Je ne peux pas encore vous donner vos licences.

-On est obligé d'avoir un nom pour l'équipe ?, essaya Xion.

-Oui, pour différencier les gens.

-Eh bien... Je sais pas...

-Keyblade, répondit Roxas.

-D'accord.

-Keyblade ?, répliquèrent ses deux coéquipiers.

-Patientez un peu, je vous pris.

Ils s'assirent sur les chaises de libre, et une fois placés, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se trouvaient en face du grand rouquin anorexique, de l'albinos et de l'autre rousse. D'ailleurs, elle les dévisagea du regard quand ils les observèrent. Elle haussa les épaules et continua de lire son magazine. Le type aux cheveux argentés fixait le plafond d'un air profondément ennuyé, sous le regard suspicieux du châtain. Et le grand rouquin parlait avec la blonde en la vannant. Roxas et Xion essayaient de se faire tout petit pour ne pas leur parler ou se confronter à nouveau à eux. Non pas qu'ils avaient peur – loin de là, enfin ! - mais ils savaient qu'ils risquaient de se faire virer de la compétition s'ils se battaient avec une autre équipe. Et d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris, c'était une équipe adversaire qui attendait leurs licences.

-Mais sérieux, merde quoi ! Je peux pas me casser d'ici, pile de rechange ?, s'écria le roux.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, putain de rouquin ! Et non, tu ne peux pas ! Alors tu attends encore un peu et trouves quelque chose à faire !

-Mais c'est Riku le chef de l'équipe, pas moi ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce tu sous-entends par là ?, s'emporta le jeune femme.

-Que Riku est le plus apte de nous quatre pour ce rôle. C'est très simple à comprendre. À moins que ton cerveau ait trop surchargé et que tu ne comprennes plus rien.

-Il doit souvent surcharger, alors, commenta la rouquine. Mais pas autant que le tien, Axel.

Le dénommé Axel la regarda surpris sous les rires de la blonde. Il fit semblant de se vexer et croisa les bras en fixant devant lui. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir nos trois protagonistes en face de lui. Il mit un coup de coude à son partenaire qui porta son regard sur lui, très lentement en le foudroyant.

-Regarde qui est en face de nous... Hé, Larxène, les gosses de tout à l'heure sont encore là !

-Tu déconnes ! Ils sont où, ces merdeux ?

Les dits 'merdeux' prirent des expressions aussi choqués les uns que les autres qui firent rire le roux. Larxène ; la blonde quoi ; se posta en face deux jeunes Riders et se moqua d'eux avec un regard supérieur qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Elle croisa les bras, alors que la rouquine ; merde à la fin, c'est Kairi, mais vous l'aviez deviné ; ferma son magazine en soupirant, l'air exaspéré.

-Alors, vous êtes encore là, vous ?

-Non, ils se promènent enfin, lui répondit Kairi en se levant avant de partir chercher leurs licences.

-Je me disais aussi... qu'est-ce qu'ils foutraient là alors qu'ils ne sont que des gosses.

-On s'est inscrit pour votre gouverne ! On va aussi participer au World !, leur apprit Sora.

-Il va y avoir des morts... se moqua Axel.

-Mais quel- !, commença à s'emporter Xion.

-On vous battra sans aucun problème, et vous verrez de quoi on est capable !, répliqua Roxas.

-Alors on se retrouve en final ?, demanda le roux, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-Exactement !

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, commenta Riku d'un air amorphe.

-J'ai nos licences, on peut y aller.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et suivirent Kairi avec l'autre jeune femme. Larxène fixa leurs rivaux d'un air sadique et amusé, alors que Riku ne posa son regard qu'une demi seconde sur les cheveux de Sora. Axel leur fit un clin d'œil taquin qu'il adressa particulièrement à Roxas et préféra interpréter ses propos que créer une confusion.

-On se retrouve au World, après les éliminatoires, dans ce cas. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? A la prochaine les gosses.

Roxas l'observa partir, sans rien dire, alors qu'un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et celles de son frère. Ils allaient bien s'amuser, encore plus qu'ils l'avaient prévu.

* * *

_**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**_

_**Je n'ai aucune idée pour mon prochaine chapitre, alors si vous avez des idées de suite, n'hésitez pas à me les dire ! Mais restez un peu dans le contexte ^^ Roxas et Axel ne sont pas prêts de bien s'entendre avant au minimum 10 chapitres. Ils vont peut-être se parler sans se crier dessus, mais sans plus. Il ne faut pas aller trop vite, quand même !**_

_**Reviews, please ! Kino-Yaoiste se nourrit généralement de ça pour écrire la suite de ses fictions (voila pouquoi j'ai la flemme pour les autres xD).**_


	2. Le début du tournoi

Salut à vous, fans d'Akuroku ! Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fiction vous plaise. Elle est passée dans les fics « urgentes » que j'écris ^^ avec _La loi des voleurs_ pour lequel je manque toujours d'inspiration pour le cinquième et dernier chapitre (si vous avez des idées, je vous en prie). Enfin, bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il ne sera pas trop petit à votre goût :) Je vous préviens qu'il y aura pas mal de OOC, quand même.

_Disclaimer :_ si j'avais tous les droits sur Kingdom Hearts, il n'y aurait pas les persos que je n'arrive pas à encadrer, mais tout revient à Tetsuya Nomura. Merci pour tout !

_Rating :_ T pour diverses raisons dont le langage et les scènes.

_Taux d'Akuroku :_ 25 % on passe de 2 à 25%. XD Je suis trop forte !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 2 :_ Le début du tournoi.

Vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire cela, mais voici du vocabulaire pour comprendre l'environnement des Riders. Ceci sera rappelé plus tard.

**Speed :** Riders spécialisés dans la vitesse et qui peuvent avoir une très grande accélération à un moment donné sur les lignes droites. Mais il faut avoir le nombre suffisant d'anneaux de compétences pour faire cela.

**Fly :** Riders spécialisés dans les domaines aériens. Ils ont des raccourcis aussi utiles que pour les Speed, dans les cercles prévus à cet effet. Pour utiliser leurs raccourcis, il faut accéder à la rampe de lancement qui se trouve généralement tout près des cercles en passant dessus. Elle se lève d'elle-même.

**Anneaux :** pièces parsemées sur tout le circuit pour permettre aux Riders d'utiliser certaines particularités. Lorsque la jauge d'Anneaux est à son maximum, il y a plus de temps pour la vitesse maximale.

Après avoir récupéré leurs licences, l'équipe Keyblade décida de visiter un peu la Cité du Crépuscule. Enfin, Sora montrait aux deux autres ce qu'ils devaient absolument voir ou connaître. Donc, ils venaient de visiter la place des fêtes et, à présent, ils regardaient le centre-ville. Ils s'amusaient à escalader tout ce qui pouvait l'être.

-C'est Vanitas qui t'a montré tout ça ? lui demanda Xion.

-Oui ! Cette ville est trop bien ! Mais, le mieux c'est le coucher de soleil ! Oh, et la plage est trop belle ! Faut aussi que je vous la montre !

-Et si on allait s'inscrire, plutôt ? leur proposa Roxas.

-Déjà ? s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

-D'accord, je recommence : et si on allait s'inscrire plutôt, point d'interrogation.

-Moi aussi je peux faire pareil et détailler mes phrases ! lui répondit le châtain.

Rivalité entre faux jumeaux en pleine action.

-On se calme les garçons. On va aller s'inscrire pour le World, puis on continuera de visiter la ville. D'accord ? rétorqua la jeune demoiselle.

-D'accord.

Elle aurait bien rajouté « voilà qui est mieux », mais connaissant bien ses deux amis, elle se doutait que cette réplique ne serait qu'un prétexte pour démarrer une embrouille puérile. Quand elle se disputait avec son grand frère, elle avait toujours une très bonne raison : c'est lui qui commençait à chaque fois. Le genre de phrase que tout le monde sort dès que c'est possible pour ne pas se faire punir, ou montrer aux autres qu'on a toujours raison et que c'est chaque fois la faute des autres.

C'est bien connu : les autres font toujours tout contre nous.

Enfin, Sora ouvrit la marche vers le lieu de la réelle inscription pour le World en montant sur son Airboard, vite suivi de ses équipiers. Il essayait de ne pas aller trop vite pour qu'ils puissent suivre sa cadence et ne pas se perdre. Le chef de Keyblade était de type Speed, et parfois, il accélérait sans même s'en rendre compte. Son frère ne ratait jamais ces occasions pour sous-entendre qu'il était bien meilleur que lui, alors que c'était totalement faux ! C'était lui le plus rapide d'eux trois.

Laissons donc Sora ruminer dans un coin de sa tête pour nous concentrer sur ses deux coéquipiers qui le suivaient tant bien que mal jusqu'à la gare. Xion crut même voir une tête de hérisson toute ébène, mais n'y fit pas trop attention. Son frère était chez des amis ; elle avait du mal à y croire, d'ailleurs. Comment un garçon aussi violent et avec un caractère de merde pouvait rester avec des gens sans les frapper s'ils émettaient une quelconque opinion ?

-Hé, Roxas.

-Quoi ? répondit-il à son ami.

-Tu crois qu'on va attendre encore longtemps ?

-Pour ?

-Bah pour s'inscrire par exemple ou trouver un technicien ! s'indigna-t-elle de son manque de réaction.

-Bah... aucune idée. Demande à Sora. C'est lui qui a toujours des plans bizarres et qui semble tout comprendre, sans le montrer.

La jeune femme regarda son partenaire bizarrement, puis reporta son attention vers leur capitaine. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas comment pensaient les garçons de son entourage. Le blond était toujours à coté de la plaque, mais plus perspicace que son frère. Le frère en question était naïf, mais vraiment naïf, pourtant la personne qui le connaissait le mieux venait de dire le contraire. Sans oublier son frère. Le mal personnifié si c'était possible ; presque sadique même !

Pas étonnant qu'elle ait du mal à se trouver un copain en pensant que les garçons étaient trop bizarres pour elle.

Mais, passons. Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur la place de la gare, et le châtain descendit de son Airboard pour entrer en courant avec sa planche. Il ressortit peu de temps après avec trois billets dans la main qu'il montra aux deux autres, aussi perdus l'un que l'autre.

-On doit prendre le tram pour accéder à l'autre coté de la cité; sauf si vous voulez marcher pendant dix minutes.

-On a des Airboard, c'est pas grave, lui apprit son frère en soupirant.

-Je suis gentil, j'ai dit ça pour pas vous décourager. Mais, je ne sais pas comment on y va, moi. Vanitas m'a montré, mais je m'en souviens plus.

-T'es pas possible, toi.

-Tu t'es vu avant de parler ? T'as jamais visité la ville !

-Et alors ? Où est le rapport ?

-T'as rien à me dire dans ce cas, voilà le rapport.

Xion poussa le blond vers l'intérieur alors qu'il allait parler ; ça eut pour effet de le faire taire. Elle ne voulait pas les entendre se lancer des vannes pendant tout le trajet et la visite de la Cité du Crépuscule. Très peu pour elle, même si c'était marrant parfois ; Sora pouvait vraiment être méchant des fois.

Comme elle le voulait, tout le trajet se fit en silence. Une fois descendu, le capitaine les emmena jusqu'à un autre bâtiment pas très loin de l'arrêt du tram et entra. Il ne sembla pas aussi surpris que ses deux amis de voir que c'était plus grand à l'intérieur que ça le paraissait à l'extérieur. Mais c'était presque vide. Les gens attendaient par équipe. Il soupira et regarda les deux autres. D'un accord commun et silencieux, ils se dirigèrent vers l'une des personnes qui s'occupait d'inscrire les gens.

-Bonjour madame, dit Sora en souriant gentiment. On voudrait s'inscrire.

-Vos licences, que je puisse vous inscrire. Le capitaine est prié de rester et les deux autres membres peuvent aller s'asseoir.

Les « deux autres membres » - partiellement inutiles – acquiescèrent et allèrent se mettre un peu plus loin, en laissant Sora tout seul. Roxas se sentait un peu mal de voir que son frère devait se débrouiller alors qu'il n'était pas très débrouillard chez eux. Bon, ça pourrait au moins le faire murir un peu. Il remarqua que Xion ne semblait pas trop se préoccuper de cela car elle fixait quelque chose au plafond. Chose qui devait bouger puisque ses yeux ne restaient pas en place.

-Tu crois que ça va être long ? demanda la demoiselle.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Elle va lui demander le nom de l'équipe, celui des membres, et d'autre trucs du même genre. Tu vois, quoi.

-Roxas, t'es quoi comme Riders ? l'interrogea le châtain en criant depuis le comptoir.

-Un Speed ! lui répondit-il en parlant aussi fort.

-D'accord ! Et Xion, c'est une Fly, non ?

-Si !

-Tu pouvais aller le voir aussi, dit Xion pour elle-même.

Roxas regarda sa partenaire sans grand intérêt puis fixa le plafond. Comme il le pensait, il n'y avait rien du tout. Il haussa les épaules et fit comme la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un bigleux aux yeux de Xion.

Voyez le jeu de mot !

La jeune demoiselle eut un sourire moqueur quand elle se rendit compte que le blond était assez stupide pour faire la même chose qu'elle. Si ça pouvait marcher sur Roxas, ça devait forcément fonctionner pour son grand frère. Elle allait ridiculiser Vanitas à sa façon. Elle allait le faire passer à leurs yeux pour un crétin. Et elle savait qu'il avait horreur de passer pour plus bête que sa cadette.

Rivalité entre frère et sœur. Il y a beaucoup de rivalité, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu regardes quoi, Rox' ?

-La même chose que toi.

-Et je regarde quoi ?

-À toi de me le dire.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ?

-Va savoir.

Ils s'observèrent en souriant, puis reportèrent leur attention sur le plafond. Apparemment, le Speed n'était pas assez stupide pour tomber dans le trou. Elle allait devoir être plus fine pour faire marcher son grand frère . Ça ne devrait pas être bien compliqué de le piéger, car si elle réussissait à faire tomber son ami, sa vengeance serait un très beau succès. Vanitas devait payer pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait !

-Vous regardez quoi, vous deux ? demanda Sora, incrédule.

-Xion, on regarde quoi ?

-Ce que regarde Roxas, répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi pas. Donc, je vous fais un résumé de ce qu'elle m'a demandé. Le nom de l'équipe, de nous, comme vous devez vous en douter. Elle a aussi demandé nos types et qui était le technicien. Elle nous a dit qu'on pouvait en avoir un avant que les éliminatoires commencent. Aussi, le World commence vraiment dans trois jours et on recevra plus de détails sur place.

-C'est tout ? répliqua la brune en regardant enfin son ami.

-On doit aller finaliser nos licences dans le scanner là-bas pour qu'il y ait nos photos dessus. Enfin, voilà quoi.

-On va finir quand, alors ? se plaignit Roxas.

-Quel boudeur celui-là ! remarqua son jumeau.

Le blond regarda son frère, surpris, puis fronça les sourcils. Xion leva les yeux au plafond – il n'y avait pas de ciel ici – en soupirant et recommença à fixer quelque chose d'invisible qui bougeait. Ça devait bien l'amuser d'avoir ce genre d'occupation.

~oO0Oo~

De retour dans leur île quelque peu perdue, les jumeaux accompagnèrent Xion jusque chez elle dans l'espoir de demander à Vanitas d'être leur technicien. Mais bien sûr, monsieur l'expert n'était pas présent. Et les trois partenaires se retrouvèrent donc seuls au salon, en train de glander sur le canapé, se balançant de temps en temps des vannes pour essayer de ne pas trop s'endormir. Roxas résistait bien, Xion se débrouillait à merveille et Sora somnolait.

-T'as vu tes cheveux, Roxas ? J'aurais honte de sortir avec ce chou sur la tête, se moqua le jeune demoiselle, en mode amorphe.

-T'as vu ta tête ? On dirait le plagiat d'une princesse qui s'est fait kidnapper, répondit le blond sur le même ton.

-C'est clair que tu te vois dans ta glace tous les jours.

-Normal, elle est cassée, répliqua Sora qui venait de se réveiller... pour se rendormir.

-Là, il t'a atomisé, commenta le seule présence féminine.

-À la maison, il va déguster.

La jeune femme rit un court instant, puis soupira et s'appuya sur le châtain étant donné qu'elle se trouvait entre les deux garçons ; l'autre jumeau l'aurait sûrement repoussé pour s'être moquée de lui. C'était pas de sa faute si elle avait plus de talent dans ce domaine que le blond ; elle pouvait bien remercier son grand frère, pour une fois qu'il servait à quelque chose, lui !

Mais passons. La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et un flot fulgurant d'insultes atteignit leurs pauvres oreilles – qui étaient bien habituées depuis le temps – avant de voir passer un mec qui les regarda méchamment. Et comme certains s'en doutent, il s'agissait bien du fameux grand frère de Xion : le redoutable et vénéré Vanitas. Grand, très beau, yeux dorés, cheveux ébène... l'opposé de sa cadette. Sauf pour la couleur de cheveux ; car il ressemblait étrangement à Sora. En tout cas, il fusilla de ses magnifiques prunelles d'or le blond présent, le maudissant intérieurement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? demanda-t-il avec tellement de politesse qu'il en réveilla son « double ».

-Ah, Vanitas... T'es enfin là ! C'est pas trop tôt ! s'énerva sa sœur. On t'attend depuis plus de...

-Dix minutes, compléta le châtain en bâillant.

-Tout à fait !

Vanitas marcha vers Sora sans regarder sa sœur, et encore moins Roxas qui voulait partir au plus loin. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir et secoua les cheveux de son presque petit frère ; il le voyait plus comme un membre de sa famille que sa propre sœur. Il mit donc un royal vent à la jeune demoiselle qui bouillait de rage sur place.

-Hé Sora ! Alors, comment c'était la Cité du Crépuscule ? Sympa, non ? Tu as pu visiter les endroits que je t'ai montrés la dernière fois ?

-Pas vraiment... Roxas voulait qu'on aille se faire inscrire tout de suite ! On a même pas pu aller manger des glaces parce que monsieur « je-suis-un-blond » a galéré pour le scanner !

-Donc... tout est de la faute de... princesse Peach ?

Tout en parlant, Vanitas avait regardé gentiment Sora pour poser lentement un regard méprisant sur le dénommé « Princesse Peach ». Le blond tourna la tête dans une direction opposée à celle du brun ; même si ce n'est pas la couleur de ses cheveux et que nous l'appellerons ainsi. Xion poussa un soupir et se leva quand son frère commença à se diriger vers Roxas pour l'arrêter en le retenant par le bras. Elle le défia du regard quelques secondes avant qu'il ne la force à se rasseoir sur le canapé et qu'il ne retourne sur l'accoudoir.

-Bon, Sora, que me veux-tu ?

-On a besoin d'un technicien et tu es le seul qu'on connaisse, lui répondit sa sœur.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Sora, demande-lui ! Il va accepter si c'est de toi ! lui ordonna son faux jumeau, s'attirant les foudres du brun.

-Pourquoi tu peux pas ? lui demanda Sora.

-Je fais déjà partie d'une autre équipe que je hais. Et je n'ai pas le choix. Pourquoi ? Mêlez-vous de vos fesses !

Vanitas se leva et alla dans sa chambre en bâillant. Il venait de jeter un froid dans la conversation. Les trois amis avaient du mal à croire qu'il faisait déjà parti d'une équipe qui arrivait à supporter son caractère de merde ; soyons honnêtes ! Même les personnes les plus gentilles ou patientes s'énervaient rapidement contre lui ou le détestaient. Quand le vénéré maître faisait tout pour pourrir la vie des gens, bien sûr. Quoique certaines fois, c'était spontané.

Bizarrement, il ne s'en prenait pas plus que ça à Sora ; ni à Xion par moment.

Mais passons. Les deux jumeaux retournèrent chez eux un peu déprimés de ne toujours pas avoir de technicien. Il leur en fallait un pour pouvoir participer sans le moindre handicap au World, et ce n'était pas gagné. Heureusement que ça n'était pas obligatoire pour pouvoir participer, sinon ils seraient dans de sales draps. Ils pourraient toujours demander à Vanitas de faire des vérifications de temps à autres, au moins. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

~o0O0o~

Les trois jours s'écoulèrent sans que l'équipe Keyblade ne s'en rende compte, trop occupée à s'entraîner pour améliorer ses compétences ou essayer d'apprendre à réparer un Airboard sans aggraver son cas. Ils sentirent enfin les effets de leur entrainement acharné la nuit avant l'ouverture officiel du World. Les jumeaux n'eurent pas la force de rentrer chez eux et dormirent chez leur partenaire. Vanitas avait essayé de dégager Roxas, pour oublier l'idée quand son frère lui demanda de ne pas le faire.

C'est beau la fraternité. Tiens, pour une fois qu'il n'y a aucune rivalité !

Enfin, le matin, ce fut au vénéré maître des lieux de réveiller tous les squatteurs ; une très belle excuse pour virer le blond. Il dut néanmoins refouler son idée dans l'unique but de ne pas avoir à supporter sa sœur et pour expliquer à leur équipe comment se préparer pour le World.

Ils étaient donc tous réunis au salon, assis par terre, devant l'immense et vénéré Vanitas (l'auteur doit vraiment avoir un problème pour faire tant de compliment pour le brun/ébène) qui poussa un profond soupir avant de commencer à parler.

-Bon... c'est pas vrai, vous êtes trop chiants ! Roxas, arrête de fuir mon regard ! Xion, fixe pas le plafond comme ça, tu as l'air encore plus conne que d'habitude ! Et Sora... regarde-moi quand je parle à ton équipe de bras cassés !

Une fois qu'il eut à nouveau leur attention, il commença pour de bon, en lançant des regards noirs à chaque mouvement de sa sœur et du blond.

-Pour le World, vous avez besoin de prendre vos licences, affaires personnelles, Airboard et toutes choses pouvant vous aider. On est logés sur place, vu que c'est les grandes vacances, pour les personnes étant à plus d'une heure de route en Airboard. Ils donneront quatre bracelets par équipe pour qu'on puisse savoir où sont les autres membres de l'équipe si on est séparés. On aura trois semaines pour faire un maximum de courses et remporter le plus de points. Tous les trois jours, on peut changer de niveau, ou autres selon le nombre de points, pour égaliser les joueurs. Enfin, voilà quoi.

-C'est tout ? demanda sa cadette.

-Attends un peu de voir le monde et d'apprendre toutes les règles pour redire ça. J'ai simplifié pour que princesse Peach puisse comprendre. N'est-ce pas de la gentillesse, ça ?

-J'avoue ! l'approuva Sora.

-Je crois qu'on va y aller, intervint Roxas, se sentant de trop.

-C'est ça, dégage ! balança sans hésitation Vanitas. Ah merde. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Je pensais à un autre putain de blondinet. Enfin, tu peux toujours te casser.

Roxas dut faire preuve d'une immense maitrise de soi pour ne pas essayer de frapper le brun. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune chance face à lui pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il y avait deux ans d'écart entre eux et que Vanitas se battait tout le temps avec plusieurs personnes à la fois.

~o0O0o~

L'équipe Keyblade se trouvait à présent dans le hall du bâtiment du World Grand Prix. Ils regardaient un grand écran plasma où l'organisateur commençait son discours. C'était un homme au teint mat, avec de longs cheveux argentés. Sora ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'autre albinos.

# Bonjour et bienvenue à vous tous, chers Riders ! Je suis Xemnas, l'organisateur du World Grand Prix. J'ai le plaisir de voir à nouveau des centaines de personnes participer pour remporter le prix de cette année. Ouvrez bien vos yeux et ne reculez devant rien pour atteindre votre objectif qui est de remporter le prix. Nombreuses sont les équipes, mais au final, il n'en restera plus que trois à la fin du World Grand Prix. Sera-ce votre équipe qui finira première ? Dépassez vos limites pour être à la première place ! Bonne chance à tous nos participants ! #

Ce fut dans un brouhaha pas possible que notre jeune équipe essaya de partir. Pour aller où, ils ne savaient même pas. Ils réussirent au moins à aboutir dans un couloir vide, alors que les autres participants passaient devant ces portes sans y faire attention. Sur le coup, ils trouvèrent ça bizarre, mais en entendant des pas, ils furent grandement rassurés (ou pas).

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, vous ? demanda l'inconnu un peu surpris.

-Kairi ? s'exclama Sora. T'es toute seule ?

-Non, je suis avec mon ami le fantôme. Il te passe le bonjour, d'ailleurs.

-Toujours aussi sympa le fantôme. Enfin, on est un peu perdus. On ne sait pas où on doit aller maintenant.

-Vous êtes vraiment... une _équipe de bras cassés_.

L'équipe de bras cassés baissa juste un peu la tête, avouant que la rousse avait raison à ce propos. Roxas se ressaisit rapidement – il avait l'habitude d'être pire que sous terre avec Vanitas – et observa Kairi. Cette fille ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, mais ignorait exactement avec qui elle avait des airs de famille. Une personne sans importance sans doute, pour qu'il arrive à l'oublier. Mais là n'était pas question !

-Tu sais où on doit aller, ou pas ? répliqua-t-il alors que ses équipiers boudaient dans des coins.

-Vous avez de la chance, notre équipe a un accès rapide pour aller récupérer ce qu'il nous faut pour la compétition ; bracelets de présences, clefs pour les chambres, et autres choses du genre. Suivez-moi.

Le blond acquiesça et força les deux autres membres – qui ne devaient toujours pas digérer le fait d'être une équipe de bras cassés – à suivre leur guide. Il soupira intérieurement – ce qui est très dur à faire, plus que ça en a l'air en tout cas ; essayez de le faire, sans qu'on vous entende et là vous serez aussi fort que Roxas ! - en se disant que la compétition commençait vraiment très mal pour eux trois. Peut-être aurait-il été plus judicieux de ne pas venir s'humilier pendant le World.

Abandonnons donc Roxas à ces tristes pensées, pour nous concentrer sur le bout du couloir d'où ils entendirent une voix qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu entendre à nouveau.

-Aaaah ! Riku, j'te jure que j'vais le buter ! J'vais faire flamber cette allumette s'il continue !

-Axel... Nous oblige pas à sortir l'arme fatale.

-Mais si tu la sors, tu vas aussi court-circuiter le reste du demi-cerveau de Larxène !

-Rikuuuu !

Kairi se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main et franchit le bout du couloir avec les trois autres qui furent choqués de voir Riku vider une bouteille d'eau sur Axel, qui se trouvait sous lui, par terre, et qui visait Larxène avec son minuscule pistolet à eau. Et la jeune femme se cachait derrière Riku, en boudant. Le bout du couloir était une sorte de salle de séjour, avec un grand canapé, deux fauteuils confortables, et une table où se trouvait diverses choses.

-Je vous laisse à peine une minute, et voilà le résultat. Vous avez intérêt à tout nettoyer ! Et devant une autre équipe plus faible que nous, en plus !

Les trois adversaires posèrent alors leurs regards sur l'autre équipe, très surpris. Leur surprise – surtout pour les deux excités de la vie – s'accentua davantage quand ils remarquèrent qu'il s'agissait bien des trois « merdeux » comme prenait plaisir de les qualifier ainsi Larxène. Riku se contenta juste de pousser sa partenaire et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé sans se préoccuper des autres. Axel regarda d'un air complice la jeune femme en se levant et tous deux allèrent se poster devant leurs proies.

Désespérée par leur comportement impulsif et peu poli, Kairi n'essaya même pas de les dissuader de faire ce qu'ils prévoyaient, ayant trop l'habitude avec eux, et se contenta juste de rejoindre l'argenté pour parler tranquillement avec lui. Ce ne fut pas le cas des trois jeunes ados qui paniquaient presque.

-Mais ne serait-ce pas nos amis les merdeux ? se moqua Axel.

-Tout juste, très cher. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils font toujours là. Je pensais qu'en voyant tout ce monde, ils seraient partis en courant vers leur coin paumé.

-Roxas a voulu le faire, confia son faux jumeau.

Que la vengeance est douce quand elle est spontanée, inattendue et pas encore finie...

-Vous pouvez parler, mais les seuls qui se la jouaient gamins, c'était vous ! répliqua Roxas – partiellement énervé par son frère – pour défendre son honneur.

-C'est beau ce genre de personne... pour parler, ils sont là, mais quand il faut passer à l'acte... Tiens ? Mais il est où, le gosse ? Ah, t'es là. Je croyais que tu étais parti en pleurant ! se moqua ouvertement Larxène.

-Enfin, ne soit pas aussi méchante avec lui ! la reprit faussement Axel.

-Pas la peine d'en rajouter, le rouquin ! T'as vu tes cheveux avant de parler ? C'est quoi cette teinture ? T'as pas honte ?

À cet instant-même la jeune femme recula d'un pas en voyant l'air menaçant de son ami. Elle intima les deux autres membres de l'équipe Keyblade à ne pas rester là et à la suivre près de Kairi et Riku ; ils s'exécutèrent sans attendre. Roxas foudroyait de son regard azur le rouquin pour s'être moqué de lui de la sorte. Depuis quand un crétin qu'il ne connaissait même pas osait intervenir alors qu'il réglait ses « problèmes » avec une fille ? Il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Et encore moins du rouquin qui semblait s'enflammer.

-Pour qui tu te prends, demi-merde ? T'as cru que c'était une garderie, ici ?

-Avant de parler, va te regarder dans un miroir ! T'as vu ta tête ?

-Comparé à certaines personnes, je suis un canon de beauté. T'es qu'un petit blond aux yeux bleus, c'est pas aussi beau que mes magnifiques yeux verts !

-Toi ? Un « canon de beauté » ? Laisse-moi rire ! Il doit être bien caché à l'intérieur, alors !

-C'est pour ça que je déchaine les foules partout où je passe ? Les filles se jettent à mes pieds depuis que je suis gosse. Vas-y, parle-moi de tes conquêtes.

-..., fut la réponse de Roxas, alors que son visage commençait à prendre une jolie teinte rouge due à la colère.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais : _aucune_ ! Pas trop jaloux de ne pas avoir mes yeux ?

-C'est bon ! La ferme !

-Je peux au moins te faire le plaisir de sentir quelqu'un te toucher. Ça doit être lassant de n'avoir que sa main pour se divertir.

Petits rires dans l'assemblée.

Axel se rapprocha doucement du blond et le coinça contre le mur en mettant ses mains sur les cotés de sa tête. Roxas se baissa et passa rapidement sous son bras, mais il n'avait pas prévu de se faire retenir par deux bras contre un torse. Il essaya donc de se libérer de l'étreinte du rouquin, mais se figea presque quand il sentit des doigts sur son bas ventre. Contrairement à ce qu'il souhaita, les intrus continuèrent leur progression alors qu'il commençait à essayer de les enlever.

La surprise manquant de le faire s'étouffer, Roxas remarqua que l'autre bras de cet enfoiré était sur l'une de ses cuisses et qu'elle s'approchait trop vite à son goût de sa partie génitale qu'il souhaitait encore garder « pure » pour la première fille avec qui il aurait des relations...osées ! Mais, on s'égare. Il essaya alors de retenir cette main trop baladeuse avec la sienne, mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'Axel ait tout prévu et qu'il en profite pour toucher l'un de ses tétons avec son autre main de vicieux. Roxas se concentra principalement sur les doigts d'en bas et essayait de s'échapper, mais en vain.

Il était complètement piégé ! Une douce chaleur commençait à s'emparer peu à peu de lui, alors qu'il sentit des lèvres se poser sur son cou... Cette douce sensation de dégoût lui glaça immédiatement le sang. Il frissonnait tellement il en était écœuré.

-Axel, t'as pas bientôt fini de jouer avec ce pauvre gamin ? On a pas que ça à faire. Allez, dépêche ! lui ordonna Riku.

-J'arrive ! Mais toi, blondinette, tu perds rien pour attendre.

Pour accentuer sa phrase, Axel donna un dernier coup de langue dans la nuque de Roxas avant de se détacher de lui pour de bon et partit avec son équipe. Sora et Xion regardaient leur coéquipier mi-choqués, mi-surpris, ne sachant comment ils devaient réagir. La jeune demoiselle fit le poisson rouge à plusieurs reprises ; à la différence qu'elle ne faisait pas de bulles en ouvrant la bouche, elle. Finalement, les deux amis décidèrent de ne pas s'attarder sur cet incident en haussant les épaules et allèrent dans la pièce adjacente où ils devaient récupérer leurs affaires manquantes, sans se soucier plus que ça de si le blond les suivait ou non.

Ce fut une jolie jeune femme qui les accueillit gentiment :

-Bonjour. Le nom de votre équipe ?

-Keyblade, répondit Sora en souriant.

-... Vous vivez dans les archipels du Destin ? C'est très loin. Pour cela, vous pourrez avoir une mini suite dans les dortoirs. Si vous remportez des points, vous pourrez en avoir une meilleure. Voici donc la clef et vos bracelets de présence. Ils vous permettront de toujours savoir où vos équipiers se trouvent. Comme vous n'êtes que trois, ce n'est pas la peine d'allumer le dernier.

La secrétaire leur tendit une clef ainsi qu'une boîte qu'elle posa sur le comptoir. Roxas la récupéra – depuis quand était-il là, d'ailleurs ? - et regarda le contenu avec son amie. Le châtain réfléchit un instant, en hésitant à poser sa question – sous-entendu par là plusieurs questions et non une – puis il haussa les épaules et se lança – au sens figuré bien sûr, il ne peut pas se lancer sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose tout seul – en regardant la jeune femme.

-Je peux vous posez une question ?

-Je t'en prie, jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pendant la compétition ? C'est quoi cette histoire de points ? Il y aura des périodes ? Et elles consistent en quoi, au juste ? On saura quand pour les finalistes ? Et comment on peut les trier d'abord ?

-... Tu as fini ?

-Oui.

-Tout d'abord, la compétition se déroule en quatre temps : les éliminatoires où il faut ramasser le plus de points pendant trois semaines ; les éliminatoires finales par catégorie qui durent deux jours. Pendant encore une semaine, il y a les éliminatoires pour les futurs finalistes. Dans chaque catégorie, les trois premiers s'affrontent pour la finale et pour déterminer le vainqueur. Pour avoir un maximum de point, il faut finir de préférence dans les trois premiers à chaque course afin d'avoir 20, 16, ou 12 points. Ils s'ajoutent à votre total. Si vous regardez bien vos licences, il y a une carte à puce, c'est là que sont enregistrées toutes les donnés que vous avez fournies pour l'inscription. Et avant chaque course, vous devez enregistrer votre carte. C'est comme un passe-partout.

-Ouah... firent les trois ados en même temps, surpris par la qualité des réponses.

-Si vous avez fini, vous pouvez aller dans votre chambre. C'est le numéro 358/2, deuxième dortoir à cause du « deux ».

Les trois jeunes Riders repartirent donc. Sauf qu'à présent, ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire pour arriver en finale ! Et là, Roxas prendrait sa revanche sur un certain rouquin à deux balles !


	3. En route pour le World Granx Prix

Coucou ! Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fiction vous plaise. ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il ne sera pas trop petit à votre goût :) Je vous préviens qu'il y aura pas mal de OOC, quand même.

_Disclaimer :_ les perso' ne sont toujours pas à moi, vous connaissez le refrain.

_Rating :_ T pour diverses raisons dont le langage et les scènes.

_Taux d'Akuroku :_ 10 % on passe de 25 à 10%... j'aime ma logique !

_Note :_ je trouve que l'histoire va assez lentement, mais en réalité, elle se met juste en place pour les problèmes, euh aventures qui vont arriver plus tard. Histoire de comprendre certaines choses. Donc, je dirais juste que les trois premiers chapitres sont comme des sortes de prologues et que c'est seulement dès le quatrième que vous verrez de l'action digne de ce nom !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Je tiens tout de même à remercier_ Eric Clutter _et _Mia-Sama _pour m'avoir laissé de si gentilles reviews *w* je vous aime !

* * *

_Chapitre 3 _: En route pour le World Grand prix !

Vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire cela, mais voici du vocabulaire pour comprendre l'environnement des Riders. Ceci

**Rollers :** comme les planches, les Rollers peuvent flotter. Ils ne peuvent pas être autant modifiés que les Airboard, mais ils sont plus performants dans un domaine : ils ne sont pas ambivalents. Ils peuvent être soit très rapide en ligne droite sur terrain neutre ; soit bien prendre les virages en gardant sa rapidité actuelle ; soit endurant face aux terrains de tout types (glaces, chaud, humide, sauvages, sec...) ; ou bien moyens dans tous les domaines. Chose rare.

**Power :**Riders spécialisés dans la force brute pour détruire les obstacles d'un seul coup ou gagner plus d'anneaux. Il faut en avoir ne serait-ce qu'un pour pouvoir utiliser cette particularité. Mais elle reste moins de temps que pour les Speed.

À peine le World Grand Prix venait-il de commencer que Roxas regrettait déjà de s'y être inscrit. Pas qu'il se croyait faible ou autre, mais il se sentait mal de s'être fait tripoter par un sale type qui le faisait vomir. Son frère n'avait rien fait pour l'aider – il l'avait vu se faire abuser par un autre type, au moins ? - et Xion non plus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une jeune femme comme elle aurait pu faire contre un géant avec des cheveux rouges en pétard ? Il fallait être honnête, lui même se serait enfui en voyant cette horrible couleur. Enfin, toujours est-il que c'était la faute de son frère !

Frère en question qui marchait tranquillement devant lui, et ses mains derrière la tête le montraient clairement ; c'était un signe inconscient qu'il faisait quand il se sentait bien. Roxas se devait de lui faire payer de s'être moqué de lui de la sorte. De l'avoir traîné dans les ennuis plutôt.

Mais abandonnons princesse Peach... heu Roxas à ses pensées de vengeance pour nous concentrer sur ses deux partenaires. Sora fredonnait une chanson dans l'unique but de la faire deviner à Xion, mais cette dernière ignorait d'où elle venait. De ce fait, elle soupçonnait Vanitas de lui avoir appris cet air ; elle était toujours avec les jumeaux et connaissait la plupart des choses qu'ils savaient. Donc forcément, c'était son grand frère qui apprenait des choses au châtain sans que ni elle ni le blond ne le sachent.

-Est-ce que c'est... hum... une chanson que ta mère nous a apprise ou chantée ?

-Non ! Allez fais un effort, tu la connais ! répondit le jeune homme.

-Elle est de Vanitas ?

-Oui, donc tu ne peux que la connaître !

-Ce crétin... il ne m'apprend jamais rien de sympa ! Pourquoi il me ferait connaître une chanson?

-En tout cas, elle est jolie. Mais j'ai oublié les paroles, c'est dommage. Tu savais que ton frère avait une très belle voix ?

-N'importe quoi ! Juste au naturel, elle me rend folle.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air complice avant de se mettre tous deux à rire. Sur le coup, Roxas se sentit un peu seul. Il se contenta juste de secouer la tête et de passer devant eux pour les conduire dans le second dortoir. Le tout dans un silence à en faire pâlir les morts. Il devait être vraiment en colère contre Sora pour ne même pas lui parler ou le taquiner, se dit la jeune demoiselle. Plus tard, il faudrait qu'elle arrange leur relation.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant leur chambre – après l'avoir cherchée pendant vingt minutes – ils furent assez surpris de voir deux garçons se faire éjecter de leur chambre et la porte se claquer derrière eux. L'un deux était un châtain clair, tandis que l'autre était un brun du style enrobé. Le premier jeune homme tapa sur la porte dans l'espoir de la faire s'ouvrir, alors qu'il ordonnait à la personne à l'intérieur de l'ouvrir « immédiatement ».

-Non, mais qu'est-ce tu penses faire ? Cette porte, tu vas l'ouvrir tout de suite ! Je suis ton capitaine, laisse-moi entrer !

-Non. Ça vous apprendra à dire que je dormirai avec deux crétins qui pensent qu'à ça !

-Je plaisantais ! Allez, ouvre !

-Pas question !

L'équipe Keyblade voulut éviter la confrontation, mais les deux garçons avaient la chambre juste à coté de la leur, et c'était bien sûr impossible de les ignorer. Surtout qu'ils semblaient avoir le même âge qu'eux. Roxas s'approcha donc d'eux sans la moindre pensée méchante mais reçut un regard noir de la part du présumé capitaine. Il regretta amèrement son geste et aurait préféré que ça soit son frère qui pense à faire cela avant lui. Sora resta derrière le blond – comme très bon bouclier – avec Xion et parla :

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-On s'est faits mettre dehors par un membre de notre équipe, expliqua le brun.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-À la base, je plaisantais ! se défendit le châtain. Celle qui est à l'intérieur s'appelle Olette, et c'est évidemment une fille. J'ai dit à Pence qu'il allait pouvoir dormir pour la première fois de sa vie avec une fille, et il a demandé qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire. Je lui ai dit qu'en fait, il ne pensait qu'à ça en rigolant. Puis, j'ai sorti la même chose à Olette en parlant de nous deux et elle nous a mis à la porte !

-Je la comprends ! répliqua Xion.

-Je plaisantais. Pourquoi les filles sont aussi... _susceptibles_ ?

-Hé ! Je suis là, ajouta la brune face à ces propos.

Le châtain qui s'était fait mettre à la porte poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol contre sa porte. Pence l'imita en s'asseyant en face de lui. Roxas les regarda sans rien dire puis tourna son attention vers ses deux coéquipiers. Sora et lui discutèrent en silence – vous voyez, ce lien entre faux jumeau... - avec de simples coups d'œil, tandis que la jeune femme réfléchissait à une façon de les aider ; pour ne pas avoir des gens en train de glander devant sa chambre surtout. Mais d'un autre coté, elle voulait bien les laisser se débrouiller, parce qu'elle compatissait très bien à ce que pouvait ressentir Olette. Ça pouvait être une bonne leçon à retenir et une chose à ne plus refaire ; elle espérait que les jumeaux n'oseraient pas penser à plaisanter sur ce genre de chose, sinon eux aussi se retrouveraient devant la porte.

Même avec cinq cerveaux, aucun n'eut assez de jugeote pour trouver une solution. Ou plutôt, quelque chose où le capitaine n'aurait pas à s'excuser auprès de la jeune femme. À leur âge, ce genre de garçons n'aimaient jamais devoir faire ça, et surtout quand ils étaient en train de plaisanter. C'était pour ça que le plus apte à trouver la solution était bien Roxas. Il savait plus ou moins ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour éviter de froisser une fille, et en cas contraire, la façon de régler les problèmes. Mais comment avait-il appris ça en restant avec son frère et son amie est la question que pourraient se poser bien des gens. En fait, à force d'être la victime de Vanitas, il arrivait plus ou moins à comprendre ceux qui s'en prenaient aussi plein la tête. N'est-ce pas logique ?

Enfin, il sortit de sa poche une des quatre paires de clefs – qui était en réalité une carte magnétique qu'il fallait passer dans la fente faite pour ça – et déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre. Il fit signe aux deux autres garçons de l'autre équipe d'entrer avec l'accord de son frère – ils en avaient longuement « discuté » - et attendit qu'ils bougent. Cependant, Xion se mit devant la porte et regarda les garçons présents, en croisant les bras contre sa – faible - poitrine.

-Ils vont s'excuser tout de suite, ou c'est moi qui vous fous dehors, Sora et Roxas.

-Bien dit, répliqua une voix.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte des deux garçons. Ces deux derniers se levèrent en vitesse du sol et regardèrent la jeune femme châtaine qui les observait d'un air faussement sévère de ses prunelles vertes. L'équipe Keyblade en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse Olette, et les trois membres se demandèrent comment une jeune personne avec une carrure assez faible, au visage trop gentil et essayant de prendre des airs sévères avait pu mettre à la porte deux garçons. Ils étaient arrivés quand Pence et son capitaine s'étaient faits virer, et ils auraient presque cru que c'était un autre garçon qui les avait jetés dehors, sans la moindre pitié. Mais non, c'était une jeune femme.

-Je t'ai dit qu'on rigolait ! Crois-nous ! s'expliqua le châtain.

-Des excuses, pas des explications.

-On est... désolés... se força-t-il à dire.

-Je préfère ça, vous pouvez entrer, dit la châtaine en souriant gentiment.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent en rentrant dans leur chambre. Olette sourit à Xion avec complicité et pénétra aussi dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. La brune ignora le regard noir que lui lança Roxas en entrant avec Sora. Roxas poussa un long soupir, entra à leur suite et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Regardez ! Les lits sont super confortables ! s'exclama son frère en se jetant sur l'un des lits.

-Et la douche ! C'est du carrelage ! répliqua Xion depuis... bah, la douche.

Roxas se retourna et fit face à sa nouvelle demeure. Il garda la bouche grande ouverte en voyant les lieux. Un seul mot lui vint en tête : le luxe ! En face de lui se trouvait une grande fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait voir l'un des circuits à l'intérieur des bâtiments pour le World. Dans l'angle du mur de la baie vitrée se trouvait le lit superposé où squattait son frère, tandis que le deuxième était dans le coin opposé. À coté du second pieu se trouvait une grande armoire où ils pourraient aisément mettre tout le bazar de Sora en deux fois ; et encore, il y aurait encore assez de place pour qu'ils puissent ajouter les affaires de Roxas qui traînaient sur le sol de sa chambre. Tout près de la fenêtre, dans l'autre coin, était un bureau sans doute réservé au technicien ; il aurait le champ libre pour faire toutes ses manipulations sans risque de dérangement ; dès qu'ils en obtiendraient un, bien sûr. De plus, le plafond était recouvert de Riders avec leurs Airboards faisant diverses figures assez complexes à réaliser, et dessinés avec différentes couleurs, mais agréables à regarder ; même la nuit. Contrairement au sol qui était fait de parquet.

Roxas aperçut une porte entre les deux lits et se dépêcha d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Comme Xion l'avait dit plus tôt, c'était la salle de bain. Et son sol était couvert de carrelage ! Toute la pièce semblait neuve tellement sa blancheur rayonnait. La baignoire était petite, en forme de rond, et dans le sol mais cachée derrière un long rideau, blanc également. Derrière une porte se trouvaient sans doute les toilettes et à coté de celles-ci se trouvait un lavabo. Juste en face, il y avait une petite armoire où ils pouvaient mettre leurs affaires de douche, brosses à cheveux, à dents, et autres choses dans le même style.

Après sa courte visite de sa mini suite – comme lui avait dit la jeune femme qui leur avait remis les clefs et le reste - Roxas se jeta dans le même lit que Sora et constata aussi que le lit était vraiment confortable ! Il crut même un instant qu'il pourrait s'y endormir tellement il s'y sentait bien. Cependant, Xion ne fut pas du même avis car elle commença à le secouer en l'appelant.

-Quoi ? finit-il par grogner.

-Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir. On doit retourner sur les archipels du Destin pour récupérer nos affaires personnelles. On va vivre ici pendant au moins trois semaines et je ne veux pas faire les allers-retours tous les jours pour des trucs alors qu'on met au moins 2 heures. On ne se déplace qu'une fois par semaine, pas plus. Donc, on va chercher nos affaires maintenant.

-C'est moi le capitaine, répliqua Sora, et je n'ai pas envie d'y aller maintenant.

-Tu vas tellement en baver que tu vas vite le laisser ton titre Sora, le menaça-t-elle.

-...On ne refuse rien à une fille, Roxas ! céda-t-il. Allez, on y va. J'espère qu'on va tomber sur Vanitas.

-J'en suis certaine, moi..., murmura la jeune demoiselle.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, perplexes, puis sortirent paresseusement du lit et la suivirent à l'extérieur de la chambre. Alors qu'ils fermaient la porte, Xion vit que Olette quittait sa chambre également. Elles se firent des sourires complices avant que la châtaine prenne la parole.

-Je te remercie pour tout à l'heure.

-Je te comprends. Les mecs ne pensent pas forcément quand ils plaisantent. Et je suis bien placée pour dire ça.

-Toi aussi tu es la seule fille de ton équipe ? J'y pense, pourquoi on échangerait pas nos chambres ? Comme ça, on aurait un espace rien que pour filles.

-Pas bête comme idée. Au fait, je m'appelle Xion. Voici Sora et Roxas. Tu es Olette, on le sait déjà. Ravie de te connaître.

-Enchantée. Les deux garçons de mon équipe sont Pence et...

-Désolé, mais on est vraiment pressés et on aimerait y aller tout de suite, la coupa Roxas – qui venait de perdre son duel visuel contre son frère – sans se formaliser de ce détail.

-D'accord. Je vais explorer le dortoir, on se rejoint ce soir, Xion. À plus tard.

La brune se sentit tirée vers l'avant alors qu'elle saluait Olette qui partait déjà visiter. Elle tourna son regard et constata que c'était Sora qui la traînait de force. Ce n'était pas la jeune Rider qui les pressait en disant qu'ils devaient se dépêcher ? Et elle osait s'arrêter pour taper la causette, en plus ! Les deux garçons n'arrivaient pas à en croire leurs oreilles. Elle les avait forcés à sortir du lit confortable où ils risquaient de s'endormir pour les faire attendre ! Ils ne comprendraient jamais comment les filles fonctionnaient et ne cherchaient jamais à essayer de savoir cela : c'était un sujet déconseillé - donc interdit – par le tout puissant Vanitas.

~oO0Oo~

Ce ne fut que dans les alentours de 19 heures que l'équipe Keyblade revint dans sa chambre. À la différence que cette fois, ils avaient tous au moins une valise et que Vanitas les accompagnait en parlant avec sa sœur ; il lui traînait même une valise – très probablement la plus lourde même. Pour une fois, Roxas se sentit à l'aise en présence du brun, mais ne fit part de son commentaire à personne. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre en premier, entra sans plus attendre, déposa sa valise au pied du lit qu'il déclara comme sien avant de se jeter dedans. Il ne dit rien quand le poids de son frère s'ajouta sur le matelas, à coté de lui, et le laissa faire. Les deux autres échangèrent quelques mots. Après ça, Vanitas partit ; il avait promis à sa mère et celle des jumeaux de les surveiller et de prendre soin d'eux, alors il devait les ramener jusqu'à leur dortoir en leur expliquant les règles et autres – à sa cadette qui leur redirait tout ce qu'il lui avait appris. Xion déposa ses valises au pied de son lit et regarda les deux garçons.

-Trois semaines de liberté ! s'exclama Roxas, malgré les draps. On va bien s'éclater !

-C'est clair, s'enthousiasma la brune.

-Il est où, Vanitas ? demanda Sora.

-Parti chercher la seule fille de son équipe, je lui ai parlé de ce qu'on a prévu de faire avec Olette et il est d'accord ; tant que je reste pas dans la même chambre que Roxas, bien sûr.

-Je me disais aussi...

-Je viens d'apprendre pas mal de trucs en plus ! Vous savez pourquoi notre chambre est « 358/2 » ? Il y a trois catégories de participants : les débutants – ceux qui participent pour la toute première fois – les faux novices et les habitués. On est le numéro trois, parce qu'on est débutants au World. Ensuite, il y a en tout dix secteurs et nous sommes dans le cinquième. Puis, dans le secteur cinq, il y a dix chambres, et on squatte la huitième. On est le deux, parce que nous sommes dans le deuxième dortoir. C'est bien pensé, non ? expliqua-t-elle avant de remarquer qu'elle venait d'endormir les deux garçons.

-Ouais, ouais... répondit le châtain à coté de son faux jumeau.

-J'ai un truc qui pourrait vous intéresser. Grâce à la carte qu'on a, on peut avoir trois repas chaque jour à la cafétéria de notre secteur ! affirma-t-elle, alors que les jumeaux se redressèrent très intéressés. Mais il faut que tous les membres ramènent de quoi manger, et les deux cuisiniers s'occupent du reste. Notre secteur a aussi une penderie où sont trois machines à laver et une dizaine de balais et serpillières.

-Ah... Cool...

-Bon, je vais voir Olette pour qu'on se mette d'accord. Je reviens.

Xion sortit de la chambre, au grand soulagement de ses coéquipiers, mais laissa la porte entre-ouverte et toqua chez Olette. Les deux frères se regardèrent un court instant avant de s'effondrer l'un en face de l'autre dans le lit. Ils n'avaient rien fait de particulier, mais ils étaient complètement épuisés. C'était sans doute dû au fait qu'ils aient passé une horrible journée tous les deux. Roxas s'était fait réveiller le matin par le boucan de Vanitas – qui avait fait ça dans l'unique but de l'embêter – et Sora avait aussi ouvert les yeux par la même occasion ; sauf que pour lui, ce n'était pas voulu. Ensuite, ils avaient mis une heure pour arriver à la Cité du Crépuscule où ils avaient appris que le World ne se déroulait pas au même endroit que les inscriptions, mais sur un autre Archipel ; ça leur avait valu une heure supplémentaire de route à faire. Arrivés sur place, Vanitas s'était volatilisé sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Ensuite, avant de récupérer tout ce dont ils auraient besoin, Roxas s'était fait abuser de sa personne par la faute d'un sale rouquin qu'il devait faire déguster. Puis, dès qu'ils s'étaient posés dans leur chambre, ils devaient déjà repartir pour aller chercher leurs affaires personnelles.

En cours de route pour rentrer chez eux, Sora avait osé s'endormir sur l'épaule de son frère qui reçut les foudres de Vanitas ; autant verbales que physiques. C'était d'ailleurs le brun qui avait dit à sa sœur de « se ramener et plus vite que ça devant l'entrée de leur secteur pour qu'ils aillent chercher les affaires chez eux ». Alors, Roxas avait réveillé son jumeau pour calmer son bourreau, mais ça avait eu l'effet contraire car le brun digérait très mal que quelqu'un – ce blond en particulier – fasse quelque chose de négatif envers son « petit frère ». Au final, il s'était mis à coté de Xion pour être tranquille pendant le reste du voyage qui s'annonçait long.

Une fois arrivés chez eux, Roxas s'était posé – il avait dû entendre les moqueries de Vanitas à chaque fois qu'il osait en placer une – sur son lit pour se reposer. Mais bien sûr, Sora avait eu du mal pour faire une valise, donc en tant que grand frère digne de ce nom, il l'avait aidé à la faire. Puis, sa mère était venue l'assommer de conseils concernant sa sécurité et la surveillance de son cadet ; elle savait à quel point il pouvait être tête en l'air mais ignorait que c'était lui le capitaine. Ensuite, elle était partie voir le châtain pour le noyer de divers ordres ou règles qu'il devait suivre pour que tout se passe bien : « règle n°1 : si tu as un problème, tu vas voir Roxas. Règle n°2 : toujours rester avec Roxas. Règle n°3 : ne pas s'éloigner de lui (elle répète pas un peu la même chose ?). Règle n°18 : toujours obéir à Roxas. Règle n°19 : même s'il peut avoir tort, Roxas a raison. » Sora n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose : Roxas. Toutes les choses qui allaient avec étaient rentrées par une oreille pour ressortir par l'autre.

Vanitas aussi avait eu le droit de subir le même lot que les deux frères – mais en plus condensé puisqu'ils étaient vraiment pressés – et il avait juste promis de surveiller les jumeaux jusqu'à leur retour. Ce qu'il n'avait pas précisé était que le « retour » en question s'agissait de leur chambre. Il avait respecté sa promesse, non ?

Pendant tout le chemin du retour, ils avaient dû traîner leurs valises, car c'était bien trop lourd pour qu'ils puissent monter sur leurs Airboards. Heureusement que le tram les avait bien avancés. Mais bien sûr, Vanitas avait carrément tout mis sur le dos de sa victime favorite, qui pinçait Sora à chaque fois qu'il en avait marre. Il avait bien remercié la valise du châtain d'être devant les jumeaux et de cacher les mains habiles et très brutales du blond.

Au final, ils étaient de retour dans leur chambre et n'avaient plus la force de faire quoique se soit. Ils somnolaient complètement sur le lit de Roxas, avec leur veste et sans se soucier du fait que la porte soit toujours entre-ouverte. Ils n'eurent pas assez d'énergie – la flemme, surtout – de regarder de qui il s'agissait quand ils entendirent une voix féminine qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils préfèrent penser que c'était soit Olette, soit Xion qui essayait d'être féminine de temps à autre.

-Tu avais raison Vanitas... Ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Tu es sûr que ces deux-là sont faux jumeaux et pas seulement de simples frères ? demanda la voix féminine en question.

-Certain. C'est pour ça que je pourris la vie de Roxas ; en plus de ressembler à l'autre crétin ! répondit Vanitas.

-Crétin que tu sembles bien apprécier puisque tu l'aides depuis que vous êtes gosses.

-N'importe quoi, c'est juste parce que j'ai pas du tout apprécié qu'il ose venir m'affronter avec un Airboard en mauvais état qu'il ne cessait d'empirer en essayant de l'arranger ! Et j'ai toujours aimé réparer et modifier les Airboards.

-Je vois. Et sinon, où est ta sœur et son amie ? Je ne veux pas passer trois semaines avec trois garçons.

-À coté. Je vais dégager les deux mecs qui squattent la chambre.

Roxas entendit la jeune femme rire, avant que des pas ne suivent, et quelqu'un toquer violemment à une porte. Il en déduit que Vanitas allait « dégager les deux mecs qui squattaient la chambre » de sa sœur et celle de son amie. Il refusait qu'elle dorme avec lui, c'était donc compréhensible qu'il fasse tout son possible pour que ça n'arrive pas. Et comme l'avait sous-entendu l'inconnue, une fille qui dormait avec deux autres garçons, c'était louche. D'où l'échange que les jeunes Riders préparaient. Enfin, le blond se blottit un peu plus dans les draps, en bâillant doucement, avant de comprendre que Vanitas donnait à nouveau des ordres à quelqu'un. Il ne put les identifier mais savait quand même que le brun ne parlait jamais d'un ton aussi autoritaire sans donner des ordres. Après cela, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et deux voix pas vraiment familières

. . . . . .

-Mais j'y crois toujours pas, Pence ! On se fait virer deux fois de notre chambre alors qu'on a rien fait. On va devoir dormir avec deux mecs qu'on connaît même pas.

-Essaye de voir le bon coté des choses.

-Où tu vois ça, toi ?

-Ce sont des mecs de notre âge, d'après Xion.

-Pas faux.

Roxas sentit son frère bouger, mais n'y fit pas attention. Il remarqua juste qu'il se redressa, mais ne se recoucha pas. Sans doute que les deux nouveaux squatteurs parlaient trop fort pour que son pauvre petit frère puisse dormir en silence. Si Vanitas avait été là, à tous les coups, il leur aurait fait regretter de déranger le sommeil de son protégé. D'ailleurs, le blond aussi aimerait bien que quelqu'un prenne sa défense comme ça. Comme l'avait fait Riku avec Larxène, plus tôt le matin. Il avait bien arrosé ce sale rouquin à deux balles ! Bien fait pour lui. Il aurait dû le vanner à propos de ses horribles cheveux tout mouillés; quel idiot ! Xion y aurait pensé, elle. Bon, tant pis. Au moins, il saurait quoi dire la prochaine fois.

-... xas... Roxas...

-Laisse-le dormir, s'il est fatigué. Quand on est rentrés, vous aviez l'air épuisés. Je me demande bien ce que vous avez pu faire pour être dans cet état ! se moqua une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-On habite à une heure de la Cité du crépuscule, donc à deux heures d'ici. On a fait l'aller-retour pour ramener nos affaires, et Vanitas arrêtait pas de le vanner quand on revenait. Vous voyez tous les bleus que j'ai sur les mains ? C'est parce qu'il me pinçait en guise de vengeance ! Trop sympa.

-Tu le méritais, crétin... T'avais qu'à pas avoir Vanitas... de ton coté, répondit Roxas en s'étirant.

-Enfin levé, Roxas !

Alors que le blond se redressait, il aperçut sur le lit d'en face deux têtes qu'il eut du mal à identifier. Il finit néanmoins par les reconnaître : c'était les deux garçons qui s'étaient faits éjecter par une fille et qui étaient censés habiter en face. Il mit du temps avant de se souvenir que Vanitas les avait virés de leur chambre pour qu'ils viennent squatter ici, dans l'unique but de protéger sa petite sœur de _**sa**_ présence. C'était vraiment puéril comme raison. Mais c'était Vanitas, donc bon.

-Ah oui ! Pence et... et... je ne crois pas qu'on m'ait dit ton prénom.

-Il s'appelle Hayner, expliqua Sora. C'est le capitaine de l'autre équipe, et il a vraiment un caractère bien trempé !

-Ravi de vous connaître.

-De même ! s'exclama joyeusement Pence.

-Vous allez pas faire comme les Vampires et vivre la nuit, au moins ? Vous savez que vous venez de vous taper près de deux heures de sommeil et que les gens doivent sûrement dormir ? plaisanta gentiment Hayner.

-On est de gentils Vampires, nous. On mord pas les gens, promis ! répondit le châtain, se prenant au jeu en rigolant.

Les deux autres garçons se mirent également à rire. Roxas esquissa un faible sourire et s'étira à nouveau. Il enleva sa veste et la posa à coté de lui. Après ça, il remarqua qu'un silence régnait dans la chambre. Pas un qui faisait du bien de temps en temps, mais un des rares desquels on veut absolument se sortir. Les quatre jeunes Riders ne faisaient pas exception à la règle et voulaient dire quelque chose, mais rien ne traversait leur tête. Sora crut même pouvoir sentir le vent venir chatouiller son cerveau en passant par une oreille pour ressortir par l'autre ; ça le déconcentra complètement.

Malgré le fait qu'il somnolait quand les deux autres garçons avaient parlé, Roxas se souvenait assez bien du fait que Hayner ne voulait pas dormir avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lui même refusait de passer la nuit avec de parfaits inconnus mais plutôt parce qu'il était assez du genre « timide » avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas; cependant il ne se laissait jamais marcher dessus sans rien dire pour autant, le parfait exemple avec le cas « Axel ». Une seconde, pourquoi pensait-il à ce crétin alors qu'il s'ennuyait ? Ah oui, parce que sa tête de de clown pouvait faire rire n'importe qui.

-Sora et moi sommes des Speed, et vous ? fit-il en cassant le silence.

-Je suis un Power, moi, répondit Hayner. Et Pence, c'est juste le technicien de notre équipe. D'ailleurs, notre nom, c'est « Team Crépusculaire » !

-Classe comme nom ! s'extasia Sora. Nous, c'est Roxas qui a choisi un nom bizarre : Keyblade.

-C'est pas bizarre ! répondit son jumeau. Mais j'y pense, vous avez le droit de n'avoir que deux Riders ?

-Oui, tant qu'on forme une équipe de trois, c'est accepté. Et puis entre nous, Pence préfère ses chéris les ordinateurs pour améliorer nos Airboards.

-Vous avez un technicien ? demanda Pence.

-Non, pas encore, leur répondit Roxas en souriant. On cherche encore. Mais on a le temps !

-Pas faux... et si on allait se faire une course d'entraînement? s'exclama Hayner. Olette nous a forcé à faire le tour des bâtiments pendant qu'elle explorait le dortoir et c'est utile maintenant : je sais où se situe à peu près tout. Il y a des circuits d'entraînements pour « débutants ». On y va ?

-C'est pas risqué au moins ? s'inquiéta Pence.

-De toute façon, c'est le capitaine qui prendra la responsabilité de tout. Et c'est moi, le capitaine, qui ai proposé ça. Donc tout va bien pour ta peau !

-Moi, ça me branche ! répliqua le blond. Tu viens avec nous, Sora ?

-... pourquoi pas ?

Les quatre garçons sortirent de leur chambre avec leur Airboard en silence, sous le conseil de Hayner ; il savait parfaitement que tous les circuits étaient « fermés » à partir d'une certaine heure qu'ils risquaient de dépasser. Les deux capitaines gardèrent tous deux une clef de la chambre et la fermèrent avant de partir.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre voisine, les trois filles parlaient toutes de choses diverses. Olette et Xion en apprenaient plus sur le déroulement du World et la jeune femme que Vanitas avait ramené leur donnait davantage de conseils pour que tout se passe bien pour elles. Cette jeune et jolie inconnue âgée de 17 ans portait le joli prénom de Aqua, et c'était la troisième fois qu'elle participait au tournoi. Au début, les deux débutantes l'avaient prise pour une tarée d'avoir les cheveux d'une couleur... bleue, quoi ! Une teinture, ça pouvait « passer », mais le fait que ça soit naturel avait laissé les deux amies sur les fesses ; elles étaient vraiment tombées à la renverse en la voyant. Et puis, elle portait très bien son prénom, et était très gentille. Pour ces raisons, Olette et Xion ne s'attardèrent pas plus que ça sur la couleur bleue de ses cheveux.

-Donc, vous êtes l'équipe « X-Blade » ? répéta la brune, pour être certaine.

C'est... original.

-C'est parce que Ven et Vanitas manipulent tous les deux la X-Blade et qu'ils sont très doués ! répondit Aqua en riant.

-Pour nous, Roxas a choisi « Keyblade » ! Je comprends pas du tout son choix.

-C'est une... oh, tu comprendras plus tard, sur le terrain. Je ne vais pas vous gâcher le plaisir de vos première course. Et toi, Olette, quel est le nom de ton équipe ?

-C'est la « Team Crépusculaire ». Apparemment, ça faisait plaisir à notre capitaine d'avoir ce nom. D'ailleurs, vous utilisez quoi en tant que Riders ? répliqua Olette.

-Un Airboard, dit l'aînée de la pièce.

-Pareil, rétorqua Xion.

-Oh non... Ne me dîtes pas que je suis la seule à utiliser des Rollers ? Je me sens vraiment seule, là !

-Ne t'en fais pas, pleins de Riders utilisent ça aussi. C'est juste un peu moins efficace pour tous les terrains confondus. Tu en as plusieurs paires au moins ?

-Deux. Mais, Pence – notre technicien - a essayé de faire en sorte que ça puisse être assez ambivalent. Ce qui n'est tout à fait réussi.

Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent à rire sans raison.

Un peu plus loin, les trois Riders et le technicien que nous avions laissés un peu plus tôt se dirigeaient vers l'un des circuits d'entraînement avec leur Airboard (pas Pence, bien sûr). Hayner était en tête et parlait tranquillement avec Roxas, tandis que son frère en apprenait un peu plus sur le terrain de jeu favori de Vanitas. Mais tout ce qu'il entendait ne faisait que nettoyer le cerveau du châtain par des courants d'airs – en d'autres termes, le Speed ne comprenait absolument rien – néanmoins, il était trop gentil pour le dire. Et puis, tant que ça pouvait faire plaisir à quelqu'un...

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une porte qui s'ouvrit automatiquement, mais où s'affichait « en cours » juste en haut, avec de belles couleurs rouges que personne ne vit. Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'ils se trouvaient juste en haut du circuit, comme des sortes de gradins – mais sans les sièges, juste avec de longs couloirs. Ils s'approchèrent de la rampe et furent tous les quatre assez surpris de voir que deux Riders étaient déjà en pleine course.

Les deux inconnus étaient dans des sortes d'armures étranges. Le premier était recouvert d'un métal bleu-argenté, avec un casque qui avait deux piques qui montaient vers le haut, tandis que le deuxième possédait une tenue qui variait entre le rouge et le noir, ainsi qu'un masque noir qui recouvrait l'intégralité de sa tête. Mais, ce n'était pas ça le plus surprenant – même si Roxas trouvait qu'il y avait mieux comme tenue pour Riders – c'était le fait qu'ils étaient sur des Airboards nettement plus perfectionnés que les leurs. Ils ne purent identifier que celui de la personne en armure bleue : c'était une sorte de planche, avec deux ailerons sur les cotés, mais le tout très fin.

Les jeunes adversaires étaient au même niveau, car aucun ne voulait céder sa place à l'autre. Soudain, l'inconnu au masque noir fit apparaître une étrange lame dans sa main qui surprit énormément les quatre débutants, et se lança vers l'autre. Ce dernier eut le temps de regarder derrière lui et d'esquiver le coup en se décalant sur le coté. Il invoqua aussi une arme dans le même genre, mais qu'il semblait tenir à l'envers, dans la même main que l'autre Riders. Après cette action, il se retrouva derrière son attaquant. Il accéléra alors, mais se retrouva quand même légèrement désavantagé. Le masque noir – pour différencier les deux adversaires – regarda son adversaire, puis fit un léger virage pour ralentir sa course et se retrouva donc à son niveau. Tout de suite après cela, il l'attaqua avec son épée que l'autre garçon eut du mal à contrer. L'inconnu en armure devait faire attention à ne pas rater son virage, ni même être déséquilibré par l'autre. Ce n'était pas encore gagné.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent d'un seul coup, en gardant la même allure dans leur course, mais firent disparaître leurs armes quand ils arrivèrent devant une pente pour sauter. Peu de temps avant qu'ils franchissent entièrement le tremplin, ils firent un saut pour gagner en vitesse et récolter des points de figures. Le masque noir faisait des gestes brusques, mais précis, n'hésitant pas à tournoyer sur lui même, tandis que l'autre ne faisait que dans la vitesse, pivotant autour de son Airboard. Lorsqu'ils se réceptionnèrent – en beauté et en même temps -, leurs armes réapparurent et la personne en armure dut de nouveau contrer les assauts de son adversaire. Il put néanmoins esquiver des salves de coups quand il sauta sur un rail. Il gagna du terrain pour finir le circuit, mais pas assez car en revenant sur la piste normale, il reçut une décharge d'électricité qui le paralysa trois secondes. Ce fut largement assez pour que son attaquant passe devant.

Avec la vitesse actuelle de son rival, le Rider en armure fut agréablement surpris de voir se former un courant d'air juste devant lui. Il n'attendit pas son reste et sauta dans le tunnel qui lui permettrait de gagner en figure et en points. Il valsait d'un coté à un autre pour faire des sauts et se rattrapait toujours très bien. C'est ainsi qu'il rejoignit rapidement l'autre personne qui commençait à ralentir la cadence. Il ne le remarqua qu'à cet instant, mais ils avaient déjà passé le point d'arrivée et se lançaient sur leur troisième et dernier tour. Le courant d'air s'arrêta peu avant le tunnel qui le menait au niveau inférieur où le gain de points était le plus fort que sur le restant du circuit. Il se lança à l'intérieur sans attendre et tournoya dedans pour essayer de remporter un meilleur score. En ressortant, il ne fut pas tellement surpris de voir son rival à quelques mètres de lui, parce qu'il savait que sa vitesse était son avantage et qu'il finissait généralement plus vite que les autres ses passages où les gains de points étaient les plus hauts.

Peu après la sortie du tunnel, les deux Riders durent faire un freinage précis et rapide pour ne pas trop se retarder ou aller dans un mauvais sens. Le masque noir remarqua que son rival était derrière lui, mais ne fit rien pour l'attaquer cette fois. C'était le dernier tour et il n'avait plus le temps de jouer ; il devait finir en premier ! En avançant dans le circuit, ils tombèrent pour la troisième fois sur la partie en forme de huit, où se trouvaient de grands trous au milieu, mais avec des tremplins sur les cotés pour passer à l'étage supérieur, pour avoir plus de facilité. Le Rider en armure choisit cette option, car au premier tremplin, il arriva à passer au dessus. Le masque noir se contenta de faire des zigzags entre les trous et continua sa course. Il fit néanmoins apparaître son arme alors qu'il accélérait son rythme, créant accessoirement un appel d'air derrière lui ; preuve de son accélération soudaine.

Les deux adversaires se rejoignirent quand même un peu plus loin dans le circuit. Ce fut devant un nouveau tremplin que la personne masquée utilisa son arme et foudroya sans plus attendre son rival. Mais celui-ci avait prévu le coup traître de l'autre, car il venait de lui lancer son arme, ce qui le ralentit complètement. Le Rider en armure récupéra son arme qui revint toute seule vers lui et poursuivit sa course. Ou plutôt, il utilisa le tremplin et n'hésita pas avec les figures ; c'était le plus haut, car il ramenait au niveau normal. Il tournait avec vitesse sur lui-même, tout en faisant bouger son Airboard avec lui dans tous ses mouvements. Il se réceptionna à nouveau très bien, avant d'entendre le bruit de quelqu'un qui se rattrapait aussi. À peine eurent-ils touché la plate-forme qu'ils se lancèrent pour la ligne droite devant eux. Le masque noir se lança vers son adversaire avec son arme, mais ce dernier le contra avec sa lame aussi. Toutefois, il avait juste agi ainsi dans le but de déséquilibrer le Rider en armure et lui lança un sort de type glacier que son rival réussit à esquiver à moitié ; il se retrouvait donc avec son bras gelé ; heureusement pour lui qu'il ne s'agissait que du gauche.

Cependant, alors que la personne masquée allait porter un coup à sa « victime », celle-ci se réfugia à nouveau sur le rail qui lui avait donné de l'avance dans le tour précédent. Sans plus attendre, il fit disparaître son arme et se lança à toute vitesse vers la fin du circuit. Il dut faire un virage très précis et eut du mal à diminuer la vitesse sans aller dans un mauvais coté. Il réussit à combler son handicap, car il se retrouva au même niveau que l'autre. Les deux jeunes Riders se regardèrent avant de donner leurs dernières accélérations pour les derniers mètres. Mais ils franchirent la ligne d'arrivée en même temps!

Les deux adversaires ralentirent vraiment vite quand ils eurent passé la ligne et se tournèrent vers le panneau à l'opposé des quatre débutants. Ils retinrent leurs souffles quand les résultats commencèrent à s'afficher.

_« Ventus – 8 tremplins réussis : 1600 pts / Vanitas – 7 tremplins réussis : 1400 pts.  
__Ventus – 4 virages réussis : 750 pts / Vanitas – 6 virages réussis : 900 pts.  
__Ventus – 4 tremplins improvisés réussis : 200 pts / Vanitas – 5 tremplins improvisés réussis : 250 pts.  
__Ventus – particularité : 300 pts / Vanitas - sans particularité.  
__Ventus – utilisation sort : 10 pts / Vanitas – utilisation sort : 300 pts.  
__Ventus – temps tour/min : 51 sec / Vanitas – temps tour/min : 49 sec.  
__Ventus – total score : 2880 pts / Vanitas – total score : 2890 pts. »_

-OH OUI ! J'ai gagné ! Et là, tu l'as dans le cul, mini-merde ! Avoue-le que tu l'as dans le cul ! s'exclama le jeune Rider au masque.

-Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! C'est juste que je n'utilise pas assez les sorts envers les autres, contrairement à certaines personnes ! se défendit l'autre en descendant de son Airboard.

-Wouah ! Ils ont la classe ces mecs ! s'exclama Sora trop fort, car les deux autres l'entendirent.

-Hé ! Vous ! Descendez de là ! leur ordonna le gagnant en allant vers eux, sur son Airboard, vite suivi de l'autre garçon.

-On se casse ! On se retrouve devant la chambre dans au moins dix minutes ! les prévint Hayner avant de partir en même temps qu'eux.

Les quatre jeunes garçons ne se doutaient pas que c'était interdit de venir à cette heure-ci, mais ils ne voulaient pas avoir de problèmes alors ils préféraient partir. Quand ils sortirent de la salle, ils se séparèrent tous. Ou plutôt, Roxas ne suivit pas les autres et partit dans son coin en courant. Son cœur tambourinait tellement vite qu'un orchestre aurait eu mal à suivre le rythme. Mais en tout cas, il savait que sa première nuit commençait très bien !

Tellement bien qu'il se rendit compte au bout d'un moment qu'il était complètement perdu. Il ne savait même pas où il était ni comment faire pour l'apprendre. Il n'y avait que de faibles lumières pour éclairer les gens, parce que tout le monde devait normalement être dans sa chambre. Mais il avait fait son crétin et se trouvait dans de très sales draps ! Il essayait de revenir en arrière, mais ne faisait que s'enfoncer. Et bien sûr, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer les bracelets de présences pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il allait passer la nuit dehors !

Soudain, il entendit des pas, lui redonnant espoir. Mais la stupide pensée que ça puisse être quelqu'un de méchant – ou un fantôme, on ne sait jamais – commença à le faire trembler d'un seul coup au point qu'il n'eut pas la force de continuer à marcher et s'assit par terre. Il essayait de se calmer en se frottant les bras avec les mains, en fixant le sol, mais rien.

-Tiens ? Mais qui voilà ! Ne serait-ce pas la petite blondinette ?

Roxas aurait préféré un fantôme plutôt que de voir ce sale crétin de rouquin. Que la vie est injuste !

-T'es perdu ? Toutes mes félicitations, blondinette ! Tu es vraiment doué !

-La ferme ! Au lieu de te moquer de moi, tu ferais mieux de m'aider ! ordonna presque le blond.

-Tout dépend de ce que tu peux me donner.

-Dégage ! J'ai pas besoin d'un bouffon pour retrouver ma chambre !

-Fais pas ta mijaurée. C'est bon, je te raccompagne, pour te prouver que le canon de beauté que je suis n'est pas un « bouffon ». C'est quoi le numéro de ta chambre ?

-Je... 350/2 quelque chose du genre.

-C'est pas loin, je vais t'y amener. Allons-y.

Le blond voulut se lever en prenant appui sur le mur, mais tous ses membres tremblaient. Ça lui arrivait souvent ce genre de crise d'angoisse quand il se faisait des frayeurs, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser dominer par la peur ; pas devant l'autre idiot en tout cas. Habituellement, Sora et Xion étaient présents pour l'aider à se calmer, mais ils ne se trouvaient pas dans les parages aux dernières nouvelles. C'est pour ça qu'il devait prendre sur lui.

Alors, enfin debout – en deux minutes – il commença à suivre le rouquin en s'appuyant au mur, en avançant très lentement. Il hésitait dans ses pas et gestes, espérant ne pas trop être vu par le manque de lumière. Mais Axel remarqua très clairement que l'autre garçon allait mal. Il se disait que leur précédente confrontation ne pouvait être que la cause de ses tremblements. Mais il pensait également que le petit blondinet ne pouvait pas être du genre à se laisser abattre pour si peu, donc ça ne pouvait être entièrement ça. Et puis, c'était de lui quoi ! N'importe qui aurait aimé être à la place du débutant dans l'unique but de pouvoir toucher et être à coté du roux. Il était super beau et populaire. Sans oublier son immense talent pour les courses de Riders ! Il avait quand même fini en 4ème position, avec son équipe, l'année précédente alors que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il participait. Quel malpropre ce blond pour ne pas connaître sa majesté Axel !

-Wouah !

Le roux sortit de la « crise » passagère où il avait eu le besoin de flatter sa propre personne, puisqu'il n'y avait personne pour lui jeter des fleurs – même s'il préférait brûler ce genre de choses. Il se tourna vers la voix et regarda Roxas comme s'il voyait... bah, quelqu'un qui venait de tomber sur les fesses, alors qu'il n'y avait rien au sol. Il fallait vraiment être un cas pour arriver à faire ça.

-Je ne préfère même pas te demander pourquoi t'es tombé.

-La ferme ! J'ai juste qui m'empêche de marcher et donc de retourner dans ma chambre ! Mais vas-y, dégage ! Je n'ai pas envie de te voir te moquer de moi ! lui apprit Roxas, sans mâcher ses mots – ce qui était tout à fait impossible ; à moins qu'en les mâchant, sa phrase soit complètement incompréhensible.

-Arrête de crier. On est pas dans ton dortoir, alors calme, le gamin. Je suis pas du genre à laisser un Rider comme toi dans ce genre de merde alors que j'ai commencé à t'aider ; même si des fois, c'est tellement tentant de faire ça que je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

-Mais t'es un monstre en fait !

-Je vais te porter jusqu'à ta chambre, parce que je veux voir à quel point tu es nul sur un Airboard demain. Mais si tu oses dire à quelqu'un que je t'ai aidé, je te le ferais regretter.

-Pour ça, ça risque pas. Je veux pas me taper l'affiche avec un type comme toi.

-Encore un commentaire du genre et je t'allume ici-même.

Axel prit un air hautain et regarda de haut l'autre garçon – sur un plan physique – parce qu'il avait l'avantage. Il lui tourna le dos et se baissa pour prendre le blond dessus. Roxas ne tarda pas à monter, espérant fatiguer la grande perche. Mais le rouquin ne semblait pas sentir le poids supplémentaire puisqu'il marchait normalement. Ce qui agaça particulièrement le jeune Rider. Lui qui voulait tellement l'embêter... tant pis, il se rattraperait plus tard !

Ils marchèrent donc ainsi un petit moment. Roxas somnolait presque sur le dos du roux, et s'endormait sur son dos. Ses tremblements avaient également cessé, mais il se sentait fatigué. Axel avançait, sans se formaliser sur le fait qu'il sentait un souffle régulier sur sa nuque, et que son poids additionnel ne bougeait plus. Bah oui, c'est que la petit blondinette avait bien tenté de le déranger au début. Heureusement, ça c'était très vite calmé.

Arrivés devant le secteur cinq des débutants des deux dortoirs, il commença à se demander quelle était sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas toquer à toutes les portes, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il refusait de le faire. Il n'était pas du tout de ce genre-là, enfin ! C'est pourquoi il avança vers le milieu du secteur et s'arrêta entre les chambres « 356/2 » et « 358/2 ». Il posa ensuite le blondinet au sol et le réveilla. (à grand coups de claques ?)

-Debout blondinette ! On est arrivés !

-Ah... merci du transport..., répondit Roxas en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Tu te débrouilles pour le reste. À la prochaine, blondinette !

Axel ébouriffa les cheveux du blond, plus pour l'embêter qu'autre chose, et partit. Roxas le fusilla du regard pendant ce geste, et réarrangea ses mèches. Elles étaient assez désordonnées sans qu'une autre personne y touche ! Enfin, finissant son envie de meurtre envers le gentil sale rouquin qui l'avait raccompagné – quel ingrat ce blond ! - il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il toqua et attendit que la porte s'ouvre. Ce fut dans des pas aussi précipités que bruyants, avec des cris, qu'un échappé de l'asile – dont il se doutait être son frère – lui ouvrit avant de se jeter à son cou. Heureusement que le blond avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement de sa part et qu'il le rattrapa sans aucun problème.

-Du calme, je suis là.

-J'ai cru que tu t'étais perdu avec ton sens de l'orientation tout pourri ! se plaignit Sora, faisant mine de pleurer devant lui.

-... ou pas.

-Bah, si ! s'exclama le châtain convaincu de ses propos. Tu serais même capable de te perdre à la maison !

Il entra dans la chambre, s'étouffant à moitié de rire, alors que le blond le suivait, ayant vraiment du mal à croire que son frère osait s'inquiéter de son sort pour le rabaisser quelque secondes plus tard. Il avait quoi au juste dans la tête, ce crétin ? Enfin, il savait plus ou moins ce qui l'attendait à présent. Les Riders qui participaient seraient très loin d'être des amateurs, ou des débutants qui hésitaient comme lui. L'équipe Keyblade allait devoir faire ses preuves sur le terrain, le lendemain ! Surtout que l'autre rouquin avait osé se moquer de lui ! Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ! (Roxas s'étaler comme une grosse tâche ?)

* * *

**Kino :** Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

**Roxas :** Pourquoi tu dis que je me perds alors que j'ai un super sens de l'orientation ?

**Kino :** Non mais oh ! Malpoli, va ! Qui t'a donné la parole ? Sûrment pas moi. Alors tu la mets en veilleuse.

**Roxas :** ...

**Kino :** Sora ! Hayner ! Vous avez aimé ? *court gaiment vers eux*

**Hayner :** Tant que je ne suis pas en couple avec Seifer, tout va bien !

**Sora :** J'adore mes répliques.

**Kino :** Et moi, c'est vous que j'aime, mes amours ! *toute rouge de gêne*

**_REVIEWS ?_**


End file.
